Lost in Dreams
by Munkii
Summary: Complete. Continuation of Conceptions of Love. Misaki and Hatoko must find a way to love to live, and they soon find themselves submerged into a great adventure that has existed millennia. Slightly fantastical-angsty. Yuri
1. Sea Whispers

.o. Lost in Dreams .o.  
  
By Munkii  
  
The continuation of Conceptions of Love, a Misaki x Hatako fanfiction.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
This story takes place one year after Conceptions of Love. Misaki has successfully defended her championship title, and maintains a huge fan following. Hatako was with her the entire way, guiding her through her own self-doubts. They are now in permanent contact with each other, alternating the houses in which they spend the night at. Their love remains steadfast and unbreakable.  
  
A thanks to all the people following this story.  
  
To all those who know little about Angelic Layer and the original story, this is a Shoujo-Ai fanfiction. It contains a girl x girl relationship. Do not read it if this warrants negative reactions from you.  
  
And so the tale begins...  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
Chapter 1: Sea Whispers  
  
"One can always look to the sea and find a shimmering beacon of hope on the horizon, a soul and heart unwavering. It is why we will always exist, why we will always love." Yano, unknown source.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
A light fog descended over the small cottage on the beach as clouds blew overhead. A dim light could be seen through the windows, warm and inviting. Another cottage rested upon the sandy slope, however the lights were out. The occupants of the lit stead had taken a stroll down the beach and were out of sight. A small piece of paper waved in the wind, the previous occupants had lost a dog it seemed.  
  
Waves crashed upon the rocks and sand at the shoreline, and gusts of wind flirted with the few trees lining the beach, and they danced in unison. The moon poked through the gray clouds and cast its silver light among the two girls as they walked slowly on the sand, barefoot. Occasionally water would greet their toes, and just as soon as it had arrived, it said goodbye and retreated back to the great sea, silently.  
  
Misaki and Hatako held hands as they paced down the sand. Hatako was dragging a long piece of seaweed with her free hand for some reason or another. Hatako spied a longer piece every so often, and dragged Misaki over so she could pick it up after dropping the one she already had.  
  
"Silly," whispered Misaki. Hatako turned to smile at her, gazing at Misaki while proudly holding up her treasure.  
  
"I'm going to name it Cookie." Hatako replied childishly. Misaki faked a grimace.  
  
"To much watermelon for you, I told you 'If you eat to much watermelon, you go weird on me.' Next time, I must remember, no watermelon."  
  
"But I love watermelon! Watermelon-san tasted so yummy... I wanted more but he disappeared after awhile..."  
  
Misaki slowed to a stop, Hatako following, and they turned to face the water, walking a few feet closer to it.  
  
"It's time to head back, the Sun has set already." Misaki murmured, and Hatako nodded. They had been out for much to long as it was, when they promised Misaki's mother that they would be back shortly. Hatako dropped Cookie on the ground and wrapped her arms around Misaki, her eyes still gazing out to sea. Misaki moved to turn away from the waves.  
  
"Misaki-chan, the sea... it is saying something to me..." whispered Hatako in the stangest voice Misaki had ever heard. Misaki turned and quite suddenly, a wave rolled in, much greater then anything that evening. It quickly submerged her waist, and she kneeled down, digging her feet and hands into the sand before the water receded. Even before she had finished, she noticed Hatako's grasp on her was lose. Misaki turned to look, and only saw gray eyes.  
  
"Hatako-chan!" Misaki called desperately, reaching out with one of her arms and wrapping it around Hatako, pulling her close, soaking wet. "Wake up Hatako-chan!"  
  
The great water receded with force, pulling at Misaki desperately, calling her to come. She held firm, and as soon as it had rolled away, Misaki heaved Hatako onto her back and raced up to the dry sand. Crouching, Misaki let go of Hatako, resting her gently upon the beach. She came around behind Hatako and sat down, straddling the child and wrapping her arms around her against her chest.  
  
Misaki knew full well that Hatako didn't swallow any water, she had grown to a point where her head was well above the tide. Instead, it was like Hatako was frozen. Like she was so stunned to say anything she couldn't warn Misaki, or run for higher ground. Like the sea had lulled her to sleep. And just as Misaki began to think of the worst possible situation, Hatako moved. Misaki was part relieved and part frantic. She feared she would not have known what to do had Hatako not moved.  
  
Electric seemed to race through Hatako's body, and she squirmed in Misaki's hold to face her, tears running down her cheeks, choking her words and blurring her vision. Her eyes had returned to their same color, but now appeared wide open.  
  
"It..." Hatako stammered. Misaki brought her into another embrace, stroking Hatako's hair with one hand.  
  
"Shh... It's okay Hatako-chan..." But Hatako shook her head violently and clung to Misaki.  
  
"It... was cold... very cold... Like..." Hatako stuttered, "... Like death."  
  
"Don't say things like that Hatako-chan, you're okay now. Wet, but okay. I know you're cold, I'm cold..."  
  
"No! Not... Not that kind of cold!" Hatako sobbed. She opened her mouth to say it once more, but Misaki slid her finger gently from Hatako's hair to her lips. Hatako, under the effect of the loving gesture, lost her sudden spark of anxiety and almost went limp. Misaki was right... shouldn't lose control to such nonsense... But she did see something in that moment of darkness, something terrible. Something that could not be grasped, something that no words were meant for. Hatako stared quietly at Misaki dazed.  
  
"Hatako-chan, calm down. Let's go back to the cottage. I'll carry you." Misaki didn't give Hatako any chance to respond, and turned around. Wrapping her arms around her back and Hatako, she lifted her up. Hatako obliged and held on to Misaki, to tired to push the matter further.  
  
The moon disappeared behind the clouds, and Misaki walked slowly along the beach in the near non-existent light. Misaki was worried about Hatako, and she soon forgot that it had been a peaceful night not long ago. The wind was no longer a joyful gust of refreshment, but a cold demon dancing amidst their soaking clothing. The sand had lost its warmth, the sunshine it had absorbed was long gone.  
  
"Why did we stay out so late, Hatako-chan..." Misaki asked softly.  
  
"The sea had something to say tonight, and after it was said and done, it wished us to go home." Hatako replied whispering into Misaki's ear.  
  
"All we could do was answer it," Misaki replied. The light of the their cottage was in sight now, and Misaki picked up her pace slightly. She longed to be warm inside.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
Misaki let Hatako down on the edge of the bathtub, and went to lock the door. The cottage was small, and had only one room. Hence, the bed was in the same room as the toilet, kitchen area, and bathtub. There was no shower, the structure was to old to have one. Fortunately it had a water heater.  
  
"I'll make some nice hot tea Hatako-chan, how's that?" Misaki asked, and Hatako looked back into Misaki's eyes.  
  
"I would like that, Misaki-chan... But... Bath too?" Hatako asked imploringly as she removed her wet skirt.  
  
"Go ahead, Hatako-chan, you should take a nice warm bath. In fact, I'm making you. Take off those wet clothes and hop in there. I'll bring you some tea. Relax time now." Misaki replied, setting a silver kettle on the stove.  
  
"Misaki... You too." Hatako looked at the ground, hiding a pink hue amongst her cheeks.  
  
"Hmm? Ohhh... I see. Hatako-chan, that bathtub is to small for both of us, you're bigger then you used to be."  
  
"I don't care, I just want you to hold me. Just tonight..." Hatako replied, now almost distantly. Her eyes seemed to have lost a bit of life in them, like reflections of dull moonlight on already murky waters. Misaki gazed at the black-haired child intently for several moments, and the child gazed back. The water boiled in the kettle, breaking the silence, and Misaki made two cups of tea and brought them to the side of the bathtub on a tray with a teaspoon and sugar, setting them down on a small table nearby. Misaki then proceeded to removed her wet garments, to Hatako's relief, and again Misaki found herself concerned about Hatako. She was acting funny, but then, her own mind had been following perilous paths lately. She already knew something was suddenly becoming wrong in their lives, but to what extent, she could only guess. She didn't like to think of it, but in retrospect, the heart tells no lies. Misaki couldn't bring herself to share the burden of it with Hatako however, lately things were funny. All funny.  
  
The bath filled, and Hatako turned off the water, gesturing Misaki to proceed, which she did. Hatako followed and fell into Misaki's embrace as she leaned her back against Misaki's chest, which was leaned against the tub. They closed their eyes.  
  
"Misaki-chan, I can't live without you, you know that."  
  
"I know. I will always be here for you. I cannot resist you either, I need you as you need me. We already know this. We have known it for some time."  
  
"We will never be apart, right?" Silence pervaded the room for a short moment.  
  
"Never."  
  
"I want to forget what I heard. I want to remember only this instead." Hatako whispered. She gazed into the water at Misaki's arms, still holding her.  
  
"Bad memories are always with us. They are constant warnings of this world and its dangers. You must remember what we learned however, love is the greater power. Never forget what you and I are. One, forever. There is nothing in this world that can stop us. Not even grief, or pain, as long as we trust in ourselves."  
  
"The Angelic Layer has proved that to us. We overcame because we worked together." Hatako added. Misaki nodded slightly, brushing lightly against Hatako's ear.  
  
"The future will provide many more difficulties, Hatako-chan. All we can do is face them."  
  
"But... They are scary you know?" Hatako said quietly.  
  
"Scary, perhaps... I don't like scary things, and to tell you the truth, Hatako-chan, you scared me a lot tonight, but we are safe now. Proof it was nothing to really be scared of. Everything is like that. Perhaps it was the price we payed for a good day, perhaps it is the way things are balanced, Good with bad become equal, and we grow and learn and love." Misaki replied, but Hatako didn't reply. Misaki handed Hatako her tea after adding a bit of sugar, and then fixed her own. Several minutes later, Hatako spoke up.  
  
"Why are you so strong Misaki-chan?"  
  
"Because you love me."  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
Several hours later, Hatako was sound asleep close to Misaki, who was not asleep, but wide awake. A rustle in the bushes had woken in her up, and she thought perhaps it was the pet that had gone missing. She slowly crawled out from under the warm covers of the bed and made her way to unlock the door and peep out. Dew covered the ground, and a few stars could be seen though the thin fog and clouds. Hearing the rustle to the left of the cottage, Misaki stepped out and walked over to look.  
  
Indeed, someone did lose a pet. A small dog was fishing around in the bushes for pieces of hidden trash. Misaki crept over and crouched near the animal, hand extended.  
  
"Come here Inu-chan... It's okay, I won't bite you." Misaki whispered, "You better not bite me."  
  
The dog noticed, and stepped back slowly.  
  
"No no, don't be afraid," whispered Misaki. But the dog continued to retreat, and when Misaki stood to move closer, it ran back another dozen feet. "Oh you! I can't help you find your owners at this rate!"  
  
Misaki moved to follow the dog, and inched slowly behind it. The dog matched her speed, stepping backwards, and the race continued for several minutes. Soon enough, Misaki found herself several dozen strides from the cottage.  
  
"Fine, be that way." Misaki began to turn, only to turn immediately back as the dog began to bark loudly at her. "Inu-chan, what is it? Hush, you're waking Hatako-chan up!"  
  
And then it hit Misaki quite suddenly, somebody was there. Somebody was behind Misaki. She spun, only to see the shadow of a female figure and a glimmer of light moving swiftly though the air. Misaki was dead before she even hit the ground.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
Story Notes:   
  
1. Japanese 101: When using just a person's first name without a suffix like -chan, it is a very personal way of talking to them.  
  
2. READ THE FIRST STORY (or you'll think Im a sick perverted twat that likes anime x.x)  
  
3. I am not a sick perverted twat that likes anime. X.X (I do like anime though...)  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I will not reveal any of my story nor my plot, but have faith in me. It is not over yet.  
  
Revised July 27th for Logic, Grammer, and Plot errors.  
  
.o. Munkii 


	2. Where Her Soul Is

.o. Lost in Dreams .o.  
  
By Munkii  
  
The continuation of Conceptions of Love, a Misaki x Hatako fanfiction.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
To those people follow the story: Me love you long time. I am sorry if I shocked you with the first chapter of this new story, but I had little choice. The plot required it, and I did my best to keep it short. Additionally, the last chapter was revised the same day this chapter came out.  
  
To all those who know little about Angelic Layer and the original story, this is a Shoujo-Ai fanfiction. It contains a girl x girl relationship. Do not read it if this warrants negative reactions from you.  
  
This chapter begins soon after the last one, however there is a flashback in the beginning.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
Chapter 2: Where Her Soul Is  
  
"The world is in constant balance, and when by chance it goes out of balance, it corrects itself. It is a balance of good and evil, and it will always be there." excerpt from the Chronicles of Ninbyayu  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
Three Days Ago  
  
The dark hand reached forward, softly, calling for Misaki. Pushing forward, not stopping, persistently requesting of Misaki one of her most valuable possessions. And Misaki could do nothing, her body was limp, her mind in a state of perpetual daze, and tears running down her eyes, dropping off into the surrounding darkness only to disappear forever.  
  
"No, please... Don't..." Misaki's mind called weakly to the black hand, but it did not yield.  
  
"Your happiness does not make me well," a sinister voice called from the distance, "You are too much for this world."  
  
"I haven't done anything!" pleaded Misaki, but the thought caught in the chilly air surrounding her, and faded into a hopeless music.  
  
"It is your fault," the voice answered. The hand was mere inches from Misaki now, and a silver blade began to protrude from the wispy appendage. "Your love will bring the tide of destruction to the world. That is why it must be severed." The blade was lowered to Misaki's chest, and it hovered in front of her heart.  
  
"Wake up! Wake up!" Misaki called to herself, but to no avail.  
  
"Foolish child. This is no dream, it is something much more." The hand plunged the dagger deep into Misaki's chest, and a shooting pain ran through Misaki's body, but it was not physical pain. It was emotional pain, and it tore at her very soul, as if all her feelings of love and dedication were being dashed away, like ashes into the ocean.  
  
"There will be no more of that wretched black being for you." The hand hand withdrew and plunged the mental blade once more, only to invoke the same pain. Misaki cried in agony, but her mouth would not open, and she cried inside to the point where it felt like her very spirit was falling apart. She wanted it to stop, to go away. She wanted to wake up, next to Hatako, and kiss her, hold her...  
  
"No, child. There is no end. Only pain. Welcome to hell."  
  
...  
  
"Misaki-chan! Misaki!" Hatako called, casting Misaki around like a rag doll in an attempt to wake her. But Hatako couldn't wake her, and Hatako found herself starring at the dark expression on Misaki's face, a wordless expression of pain and suffering.  
  
"Misaki..." Hatako whispered. "Come back to me..." Shimmering tears formed and Hatako didn't bother to wipe them away as she leaned down to kiss and hold Misaki.  
  
"I am here Misaki-chan... I will always be here..." Hatako confided, and as if by a magic switch, Misaki awoke.  
  
Misaki choked on her shallow breath, but did not bother to stop whispering.  
  
"It has happened. It has happened again."  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
Hatako had heard the barking. She had heard that call of death, and yet she was too numb to believe it until it was to late. The dark figure was gone, the dog was gone, and the world was faded. The sea swelled and crashed great waves on the shore, and the clouds overhead poured great rain now, and flashes of lightning and booms of thunder filled the sky as if on cue. Hatako was sitting at Misaki's side, her pale skin showing through the wet clothing, which was already torn in some places, and her hair was in complete disarray, dripping water down her back.  
  
What seemed like hours passed, and Hatako remained kneeling at Misaki's side. Even as it did, Hatako had no words. Nothing would come from her lips. No sound came from her throat. She barely managed to breathe. Comprehension was both complete and totally absent from her mind, and more time passed. No one came, and Hatako didn't want anyone to come.  
  
"Misaki..." Hatako stammered at last, only to break into sobbing tears as she heaved Misaki's limp body into an embrace. She couldn't let go. She just couldn't. It was to painful, and yet, she had no choice. A force greater then anything Hatako had ever known forced her back to the soggy ground, and Misaki's form began to slide down the hill as if on air. Hatako, so incredibly stunned, couldn't move a single muscle, save for an arm and hand, which she extended as if to grasp Misaki.  
  
The body slowed as it neared the ferocious waves, and Hatako screamed. How could these evil spirits take away the body of her greatest friend, her greatest love? Hatako blinked away her new tears, only to find that Misaki had disappeared into a great plume of water spewed forth from the sea.  
  
Hatako fell into the depressed grass where Misaki once lay, clawing at the sand and dirt in vain, but she could not dig a hole and hide. Numb with cold, and exhausted in every imaginable way, she let her body fall onto the ground. The wind tore at her loose clothing, enlarging several tears she had just acquired, but she did not care. The rain pelted her back like the waves on the rocks, but she did not care. Thunder rocked the heavens, but Hatako remained motionless.  
  
"Let me die," Hatako wished to herself silently, "This is not life." Her numb hands cast listlessly in the soil, only to chance upon a chain. It was Misaki's. Hatako turned to inspect it further, only to find that the clasp was not broken.  
  
"How..." Hatako mumbled, "Why is this still here?" She inspected it further, and after opening the locket at the end, found yet another surprise. It was a message from Misaki, written on a small piece of paper in ink.  
  
"One must love to live. One must live to love. One is whole, unbreakable. Two equals One. One is One." Hatako reread the message several times, but the message did not change, nor did her lack of understanding. However, she knew one thing now at least: Misaki had known something was wrong. The warning she received earlier that night was proof enough, but this? Once again, Hatako found herself doubting her own sanity, and she sighed heavily as she clasped the chain around her neck.  
  
"Misaki, I will be strong like..." Hatako started, but she found herself unable to finish. Her mind was a mess, and her heart was burning with longing for Misaki's voice, her warmth, her loving embraces and soft kisses. An empty passion filled her conscious, an overpowering lust, and it consumed her soul.  
  
"I will be with you Misaki, there is nothing that will stop me." Hatako sang into the storm, and in a mad dash she ran to the tide, pieces of clothing falling from her, dropping into the shallow waters. Hatako waded deeper as fast as she could. "I will be with you, Misaki-chan."  
  
A wave slammed into Hatako with a force greater then any she had ever felt, throwing Hatako into the water. Hatako struggled to get her feet on the sand, and as soon as she had traction, raced deeper into the blue oblivion. Her mind was dazed, her heart was afire.  
  
"Soon, Misaki, soon." She chanted, now underwater, and her lungs filled with several mouthfuls salty seawater. Hatako didn't stop walking. "Soon, Misaki, soon." Another gush of water fell into her chest as the last of her clothing dropped away. The ribbon that Misaki had tied into her hair just before bed held steadfast, however. The march continued, Hatako having no sense of time, nor place, nor personal empathy.  
  
"Soon, Misaki, soon." Hatako's chest heaved, and Hatako spit out water as she took more in. Waves could be seen crashing overhead, and the sand could be faintly seen below, and Hatako continued.  
  
"Hatako-chan," whispered the sea, "Love. Hatako-chan." The child stopped abruptly, but she did not hear the sound again. But she did find her sense of mind.  
  
"Misaki?" Hatako asked, and while no bubbles came from her mouth nor nose, she heard herself. Her eyes were wide open now, and her ears, however water-logged, were attentive. Her body was rigid, and not even the current was moving her now, several feet under the waves. Hatako held her breath, only to let it go moments later.  
  
"Why haven't I drowned?" Hatako found herself thinking quite suddenly. Temporarily forgetting about the whole incident, Hatako breathed in and out several times. No choking, no loss of concentration, no dizziness. She held up her hand to find that, as far as she could tell under the lighting conditions, it was a perfectly normal shade.  
  
"Have I died?" Hatako wondered. Grabbing a seashell from the sand below, she scrapped the sharpest edge along her arm a small ways without hesitation. A red liquid appeared at the surface.  
  
"No, I haven't. The dead don't bleed," Hatako dropped the shell and placed her hand over her heart, "My heart is still alive." Hatako paused slightly, "No, both of them are alive. And Misaki's, she has lost one, but the other..."  
  
"Forever..." the voice whispered silently, and Hatako looked desperately for the source, but found none.  
  
"Misaki!" No answer, only the sound of the water and the crashing waves above. But she was there, Hatako knew it, Misaki was under the waves. Somewhere.  
  
Hatako could feel the slightest amount of confidence building in her, it was weak, but it was there. Even in the near black water, and the depth at which Hatako was, she knew Misaki was with her. She was safe from all harm right now. And what better way to show your defiance of all known laws of nature and proclaim absolute faith in love but sit on that sand?  
  
"I'm not leaving you Misaki, not now. I'm going to stay here with you, I will keep you company." Hatako announced to the great water, and sat down on the sand with ease, no longer buoyant enough to drift to the top. "If I can breathe seawater, then surely you can walk once more on this world. That is my thoughts, Misaki-chan."  
  
A great warm feeling washed over Hatako, however it was unlike the waves and the water, it was whole and filling. So wonderful it felt, so familiar. Hatako found herself drifting off to sleep, as it was still very early in the morning.  
  
"Good night, Misaki-chan," Hatako whispered as she curled up on the sandy floor, "I will not leave you."   
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
It was several hours later, after the tide had receded, when Hatako woke up. The bright sun shone down on her small nude form, and the gulls picked at the small sand creatures left behind on the beach. Bubbles mingled with Hatako's feet with each wave, and occasionally a larger swell would move them slightly.  
  
The water in her chest has already gone, Hatako had been been breathing air for some time. Her body was warm, but it was the Sun now, not Misaki's spirit watching over her. She moved to sit up, and found her stomach was grumbling at her.  
  
Voices floated over the wind, and Hatako knew people were coming along the beach now, it was day time. The beach would be full of people soon enough. She picked herself up and dashed to the cottage she was staying in. Once she was safe inside, she closed the door behind her, locking it. She moved to the bathroom mirror to look at herself, only to see a child with seaweed interwoven among her hair, somewhat tanned and burned skin, and a necklace hanging around her neck. It was Misaki's necklace that she had found last night. The ribbon Misaki had tied into her hair remained steadfast, and Hatako looked down in a sudden moment of sorrow.  
  
"I miss your touch, Misaki-chan. I must return to the sea for you." Hatako dashed to grab whatever piece of food she could find, and as soon as she had found enough sustenance, she proceeded to put her dark blue bathing suit on.  
  
"Misaki's mother doesn't know yet..." Hatako whispered to herself, taking a bite out of her find. "Today... must figure out what to do today... If Misaki is recorded as dead, and we find a way to bring her back, then for what?"  
  
Hatako finished her meal and raced back out the door and down the beach to the seaside. She wanted to be with Misaki again, but she also wanted to prove to herself that it wasn't just a dream.  
  
People watched her pass with interest, knowing full well who she was. Her hair blew in the wind, and pieces of seaweed fell out, which only helped to pique the watchers interest more. But Hatako didn't care, they could not follow her once she was deep enough, under the greater waves. The tide was preparing to come back in, in any case.  
  
The water rushed around Hatako's feet once more, but it did not feel cold. A wave crashed into her, but she did not fall over this time, Hatako plunged right into it. The people on the beach started calling out for Hatako to stop, she was to young to go that far in, but she didn't. The water covered her head, and again Hatako breathed it in like air...  
  
She did not choke. It was not a dream. The night before, it was not a dream. Whatever magic the sea held, it had blessed her with it, and Hatako's confidence grew once again. She managed to find a nice place under the swells where no mortal person could safely come, and where seaweed lived, growing from the sand.  
  
"Misaki-chan," called Hatako, "I am here for you Misaki-chan." Hatako waited.  
  
"Can't... heart... clothing..." came a reply several minutes later.  
  
"Hmm? Can't heart? Clothing?" Hatako wondered out loud. She looked down at herself. Her bathing suit was over her heart, perhaps it was somehow blocking?  
  
"I must remove my bathing suit for you to be with me? Is it a barrier?" Hatako asked the sea. She received an almost immediate response, as if the spirit was needy. Hatako sensed it right away, and removed her one-piece suit, tying it to a piece of seaweed.  
  
Once again, a warm feeling enveloped Hatako. But this time, it was accompanied by visions. Visions from the night before. Visions of pain, sorrow, but most of all, of longing.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Please review when you have finished reading, lets me know many things that I could only guess otherwise. This story is growing quickly as I am able to devote about four hours a day to it. Next chapter up soon, me promise.  
  
Chapter revised July 28th, before publication.  
  
.o. Munkii


	3. Escape from the Sea

.o. Lost in Dreams .o.  
  
By Munkii  
  
The continuation of Conceptions of Love, a Misaki x Hatako fanfiction.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
DayDreamer9 wins the first review award! (waves little flag)  
  
On other news, I didn't do it! ...  
  
To all those who know little about Angelic Layer and the original story, this is a Shoujo-Ai fanfiction. It contains a girl x girl relationship. Do not read it if this warrants negative reactions from you.  
  
This chapter begins soon after the last one.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
Chapter 3: Escape from the Sea  
  
"Words cannot describe love. Love cannot be explained, it merely exists and is, and everyone understands it the moment they chance upon this world." unknown source  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
The child kneeled close to the figure lying on the ground, tears running down her cheeks, a tortured expression upon her lips. Rain fell in torrents, and the great crashing of waves could be heard in the distance.  
  
"Hatako-chan..." Misaki whispered, but there was no reply. Her ghostly form was disconnected from the world, and yet, bound to it. Her heart throbbed greatly, seeing Hatako so miserable, seeing her lonely and distraught. "No person should ever have to feel what you are feeling now, Hatako-chan."  
  
Misaki looked down at her spirit self, only to find that her form was bare of any clothing and accessories. Her silver hair blew in a chaotic fashion, as if the wind had its own spirit form, but she could not feel it. Rain fell through her image, but she could feel its coldness. The thunder crashed around her, and the sound echoed in her ears. Hatako wept, and the tears felt like acid, burning through her heart.  
  
Glancing back to her body, Misaki noticed it floating into the sea, only to disappear soon after. She floated down to the water, only to find that moments later, Hatako was running toward the beach. Misaki screamed with all her might, but Hatako did not stop. The waves knocked her down, but she did not stop, and Misaki raced after her, plunging what remained of her into the seawater.  
  
It was then that Misaki saw it... a softly glowing light coming from Hatako's heart. It pulsed with the waves, growing stronger with each cycle. She looked at herself, only to find the same effect. They were all in unison. Misaki found herself thinking of Hatako, that child she had met not to long ago. She found herself thinking of the love they shared, and what it had driven them to at this point in time. Hatako was trying to kill herself for her, and Misaki soon realized that their love was more powerful then life itself; Hatako was not dying.  
  
"Misaki?" called the child. It was then that girl realized she was not drowning. "Why haven't I drowned?"  
  
Did Hatako know she was there, thinking about her? Misaki watched as Hatako picked up a shell from the sand, and cut herself with it.  
  
"Hatako-chan is so smart," mused Misaki, "when she's sane." She moved closer to Hatako, wanting to touch her, but each time she cast her arm through Hatako, she felt nothing.  
  
Hatako dropped the shell and placed her hand over her heart, "My heart is still alive." Hatako paused slightly, "No, both of them are alive. And Misaki's, she has lost one, but the other..."  
  
Misaki mused once more, this time to herself that she would float around Hatako's heart for all eternity. As soon as she had finished that thought, however, Hatako called out to her.  
  
"Misaki!" cried Hatako, and a jolt of pain ran through Misaki as she gazed at the lonely child. What would Hatako do, now that she was gone? Misaki already knew the answer, and it was no more fair then her own murder. She had to do something.  
  
"I will be with you forever, Hatako-chan," whispered Misaki, floating gently to Hatako's heart, only to find that she could feel it. It was quite obvious Hatako felt it, and Misaki soon found Hatako asleep under the waves.  
  
"I still miss holding you, Hatako-chan, but I am happy you are with me," thought Misaki. "I would not leave you, even after death."  
  
Quite abruptly, the vision ended, and Hatako came back to her present surroundings. She was still hidden in the seaweed, and Misaki's presence still warmed her. She found small tears forming in her eyes, and they drifted off into the water.  
  
"Misaki-chan... Why? Why us?" Hatako cried softly, as memories of last night flooded her thoughts. "We... we haven't done anything wrong."  
  
Misaki concentrated her feelings so Hatako could receive a message.  
  
"That... be why..." came Misaki's thoughts a short while later.  
  
"Are you saying we are being punished for being good to each other?" Hatako asked quickly.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Then what?" Hatako's eyes were glimmering under the water, and Misaki felt sorry for her.  
  
"Test," came the sound of the ocean, "Love... Test..."  
  
"What makes you think it is a test? Misaki-chan, you were murdered..."  
  
"Breathe... Water... Dreams..."  
  
Hatako didn't respond for several minutes, and she finally began to piece together the information. Misaki stroked Hatako's black hair, but could not feel it. However, just by chance, her hand ran into the ribbon binding it. She soon found that it actually could be felt in its entirety.  
  
"Feel... Ribbon..." Hatako felt behind her, only to find that the ribbon Misaki had tied into her hair was missing. She looked desperately around for it, only to find it right in front of eyes in the shape of a heart.  
  
"The ribbon, you can touch it?" Hatako questioned, now interested in what Misaki had found. Misaki, after a moment of thought, wrapped it around her right hand like a glove. Hatako reached forward slowly, and the ribbon moved forward, only to meet and hold each other.  
  
"That is Misaki-chan's hand..." whispered Hatako, a great smile forming on her face for the first time since the incident. Misaki released her grip shortly after though, to Hatako's dismay.  
  
"Misaki-chan..." Hatako began, but she watched in curiosity as the ribbon unwound and was pulled straight. Moments later, it rushed at her. It reached her lips, and Hatako soon felt Misaki's on the other side. Hatako shed new tears, of joy and of longing. Misaki cried too, and she lifted the ribbon to wipe away Hatako's tears from her eyelashes, freeing them into the ocean.  
  
"This ribbon must be special," Hatako said softly, "It is a link between you and this world. Perhaps the only link."  
  
Voices could be heard above the water now, and the sound of watercraft could be heard rumbling in the distance. They were looking for Hatako.  
  
"Misaki-chan, they are coming for me! Come with me to the surface, quickly!" Hatako requested desperately. Misaki conjured another vision to appear in Hatako's thoughts. It was short, but Hatako quickly learned something as she watched Misaki trying to float away from the waves. They kept pulling her back into the water. The vision ended, and Hatako's eyes gazed out into the ocean, emotionless.  
  
"You cannot come with me then..." Hatako cried softly. Misaki wiped away the tears once more with the ribbon.  
  
Hatako's eyes opened wide. A thought had just chanced upon her imagination.  
  
"Misaki, float inside of me and tie it around your chest, quickly! When I leave, the ribbon will anchor you to my body. If the sea is not persistent, you will be with me instead, as long as we are bound." Hatako instructed, and Misaki complied in a heartbeat. Hatako was so smart, when she was sane of course.  
  
The ribbon was wrapped somewhat tightly around Hatako's chest, and Misaki drew a bow between her nipples.  
  
"Close..." whispered the sea.  
  
"I think I will enjoy it," replied Hatako, blushing as she thought about it. She untied her bathing suit from the seaweed, and slipped it over the ribbon, hiding it completely. The ribbon, while broad and long, was thin enough to be almost invisible under the one-piece.  
  
"Love... You..."  
  
Hatako continued to blush, even as she swam to the surface of the water. Once her head popped above the swells, she breathed in the air several times to remove the water from her lungs. Having people 'rescue' her while she was breathing underwater seemed like a bad idea. Once she found herself buoyant again, she began to swim with the swells back to shore.  
  
"Hope... with you..." called Misaki, and Hatako heard her, and even though they were not underwater, it sounded as such.  
  
"Me too, Misaki-chan... With all my heart, me too." Hatako replied. Several people on the shore saw her coming, and they called out to her. She ignored them, however. Upon reaching the dry sand, she just smiled sweetly and moved on, even as they crowded around her, asking if she was okay. She made her way to the cottage, and closed the door behind her. Hatako turned around after flipping the lock, only to be greeted by Misaki's mother. A sad look was on her face, but it was strong, and Hatako knew what she was thinking.  
  
"Something has happened to Misaki, hasn't it?" Shuuko asked quietly. Hatako nodded. "I had a dream, it was a dark dream."  
  
"I know what you mean, Shuuko-san..." Hatako replied in the same manner.  
  
"There is someone that can help you. They live in the sea off the coast of Gibraltar. Their name is Resona Yano. The dream told me this." Shuuko continued, and Hatako listened intently. Shuuko cringed, but maintained herself, "You must go, with Misaki. I cannot help you further." A few tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Excuse me, Hatako-chan, I must have some time to myself," and with that, Shuuko stood, unlocked the door, and left, closing it softly behind her.  
  
Hatako could feel sadness in Misaki's heart, and she looked down at the floor.  
  
"She knew as well," Hatako murmured. Misaki didn't reply for awhile.  
  
"Look... High. Hope... Happiness... Remember... Be this..." Misaki whispered. Hatako knew she was right, being sad about it wasn't going to do anything now. They were going to find out a way to bring Misaki back, and hindrances were uncalled for.  
  
"Misaki-chan, take a bath with me." Hatako said, moving towards the tub, "This seaweed is annoying."  
  
"Ribbon... Idea... Love..."  
  
"I couldn't leave you behind, Misaki-chan. Never could have... Ever..." Hatako replied as she turned on the hot water. She relocked the door and made sure the curtains were drawn before carefully removing her bathing suit. She could feel Misaki tugging gently on the ends of the bow, making sure it was still snug. Misaki then placed her hand on the ribbon, applying a soft pressure. The warmth within Hatako reached through the ribbon, and Misaki could feel it washing over her hand like sunshine.  
  
The bath filled soon, and Hatako sunk in, letting the water cover her entire body, letting it enter her lungs. Her hair drifted freely in the clear water above her head, and Hatako helped the seaweed free, dropping the larger pieces on the floor next to the tub.  
  
Misaki longed to lift the seaweed from Hatako's hair, to cleanse her body with a soft sponge, to hold her... She closed her eyes and wished for things to be simpler, for things to be right, for freedom. Misaki knew a mere wish wouldn't grant those things to her now, but she still wished, and dreamed. In the past, she had taken the ability to embrace Hatako for granted. But now, it was different, and she promised herself she would never take things such as these again. The longing passion of withheld love had lit her soul once more, and now it consumed her.  
  
"Love... you... Hold... you..." Misaki whispered. Hatako stopped fidgeting with her hair.  
  
"Me too Misaki, me too." Hatako proceed to clean her hair again after a few moments, but couldn't finish. A new wave of warmth raced through her body, and she found herself drifting off to dreams.  
  
...  
  
"You mine Misaki-chan... All mine..." whispered Hatoko while squinting her eyes trying to be evil looking. Misaki stared at her for a moment.  
  
"You goofball... Hatoko-chan... You mine... All mine..." whispered back Misaki. Hatoko slowly let her arms fall from beneath her and she soon rested atop Misaki once again as their legs hung over the side of the bed.  
  
"Now Misaki-chan... What do you want to do today? You the guest! I am at your service my master..." said Hatoko and she hopped of the bed and bowed. Misaki smiled her own evil smile this time.  
  
"Hmm... maybe I will play witch and boil you in big iron pot..." suggested Misaki.  
  
"For dinner?" asked Hatoko, playing along.  
  
"Yes. I'll eat you for dinner." replied Misaki. She showed her teeth to Hatoko in a big evil grin.  
  
"Oooo... can I be a bunny rabbit please?" said Hatoko. She bent down on the ground and hopped around on all fours.  
  
"Yes... but first, you must be caught cause you're a wild bunny rabbit..." replied Misaki. Hatoko responded by moving away from Misaki by hopping.  
  
"Trying to get away so soon? I'll get you my furry dinner... I'll get you..." cackled Misaki as though she were a witch. She got off of the bed and put up her arms like she was trying to scare away a bear.  
  
Misaki followed Hatoko. When she was near, Hatoko would dart to the other side of the room. Eventually Hatoko wore out however, and Misaki came at her.  
  
"Finally... oh pretty bunny, you mine!" and with that Misaki jumped on Hatako's back. She wrapped her arms around Hatako's abdomen and rolled onto the floor to avoid hurting Hatoko from being on top of her. Hatoko was now on top of Misaki instead. She squirmed around while Misaki held tightly onto her prey. Hatoko ran out of energy and lay on Misaki's chest while they rested.  
  
Misaki didn't want to move. Hatoko was on top of her. She felt warmth from Hatoko, but it was more then that. It was love. Misaki closed her eyes. She was tingling all over...  
  
...  
  
Hatako's dream was a memory from long ago, and while Hatako slept peacefully under the water, Misaki wept ghostly tears as she read the child's dreams.  
  
"Look at what fate has stolen from us, Hatako. Look at what it has taken..." Misaki mumbled softly.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Next chapter be coming soon... Me promise.  
  
Finished revision 15 minutes after completion. I choose you, fanfiction! Go!  
  
.o. Munkii 


	4. Normal No More

.o. Lost in Dreams .o.  
  
By Munkii  
  
The continuation of Conceptions of Love, a Misaki x Hatako fanfiction.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
DayDreamer9: Patience, the story will unfold gradually, but I will tell you this: Look back to the first story. It is riddled with hints to why things are in the second story.  
  
To all those who know little about Angelic Layer and the original story, this is a Shoujo-Ai fanfiction. It contains a girl x girl relationship. Do not read it if this warrants negative reactions from you.  
  
This chapter begins soon after the last one.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
Chapter 4: Normal No More  
  
"Change is inevitable, as is fate. It is what you do after the fact, however, that determines your destiny." excerpt from 'The Last Words of Hashin', circa 10,000 BC.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
The day had continued on, if not unusually. Hatako had finished her bath some time ago, but had only managed to throw on a pair of shorts before her mind went off on another tangent.  
  
"Misaki-chan," started Hatako, noticing the ribbon. It was pulled very tightly against her chest, fraying slightly. "The ribbon, it's being torn, see?" Hatako pointed at the knot.  
  
"Not... Last long..." came a whisper over the air, and Hatako nodded. The strain from Misaki being constantly tugged back toward the sea was beginning to have an effect on the ribbon, which certainly wasn't meant for keeping people from being sucked into the ocean because they were dead, or something along that sorts. Hatako moaned quietly, then remembered tomorrow afternoon they would be heading back to the city, and moaned again.  
  
"Misaki-chan, how are you going to come back home with me? And, we certainly don't want the ribbon to break... It's the only way I can feel your touch..." Hatako asked, desperation edging in her voice.  
  
"There must be a way," thought Misaki to herself. "The seawater is like a magnet... To bad I can't bring it with..."  
  
Hatako suddenly felt a happy emotion wash over her heart, and she knew Misaki had chanced upon a good idea. She waited for Misaki to compose her thoughts into a message.  
  
"Seawater... Bring... Home..."  
  
"That might work, Misaki-chan! Hmm... Like a little bottle of water?" Hatako asked.  
  
"Small..."  
  
"Hmm..." Hatako looked around the room. She looked under the kitchen sink, but found nothing useful. She looked in her backpack. "How about a miniature toothpaste container?" Hatako soon received a negative response from Misaki as she choked on her giggles.  
  
"Silly... Hatako-chan... Silly..." Misaki called, and Hatako smiled cutely.  
  
"...And here we have the grand entrance to your new home, wrapped around by a lovely swirly design. And the exterior paint will match your eyes just perfectly!" Hatako rambled as if she was a salesperson, before dropping the tube back among her other things. "Unfortunately, it's prohibitively expensive for someone without pockets."  
  
Hatako began to search for another container, and soon found herself opening an old medicine cabinet. Her eyes lit up. Inside were rows of small glass vials and flasks, with corks protruding from the top. Many were empty.  
  
"Ooo... Look Misaki-chan! An apartment complex for ghosties!" Hatako took down a few of the empty ones and inspected them for cracks. No cracks in any of them, but the corks had been destroyed on most. "Hmm... How about this one?" She held up a small, light blue vial, no wider then a pencil, and no taller then a couple inches. It was notched at the top, so a thread could be tied around it, not to mention the small cork was still good.  
  
"Let's try this one... Shall we?" Hatako began to head for the door.  
  
"Shirt..."  
  
Hatako blushed. She was mere moments from going outside with a bow tied around her chest, complimented by a pair of shorts.  
  
"Right... shirt... Good idea Misaki-chan..." Hatako shuffled through her clothes for a clean shirt, and slipped it over the ribbon. "Now we go."  
  
The sun was drifting lazily on the horizon, and the people from earlier had gone, perhaps for dinner. Hatako raced down the sand to the cool water, walking in until it was just deep enough to run past her knees each time a wave splashed in or receded. Carefully removing the cork, she dipped the vial into the water, only to re-cork it moments later.  
  
"Okay then Misaki-chan, I'll move away from the water and onto the sand, and then I will release the ribbon. Sound okay?" Hatako asked.  
  
"Wonderful... Hatako-chan," came Misaki's voice. Hatako began to dash out of the water, only to unconsciously bring the vial mere inches under the ribbon, and it immediately fell loose. Hatako stopped, opening the top of her shirt to see that the ribbon had slid down to her waist.  
  
"Misaki-chan... Where have you gone to now?" Hatako started, only to be followed by a response.  
  
"Vial... Close... Pulled..." Misaki replied, and Hatako glanced at the small glass object in her right hand. It was glowing brightly, pulsing with each incoming wave. Hatako looked at it, dazed slightly by the beautiful soul within it.  
  
"Your spirit, Misaki... chan..." Hatako began, "It is glowing beautifully."  
  
"I... Small... Visible... It Be..."  
  
"Your idea worked then, now didn't it? I'm so happy," smiled Hatako, and she raced up to the two cottages. "Your Mother would like to see, I'm sure." She reached the worn wooden door to Shuuko's quaint cottage, and knocked softly. The door opened a few moments later, only to reveal Shuuko. Her shoulders sagged slightly, and her hair was in disarray, but she smiled softly, hopefully.  
  
"Shuuko-san... Misaki-chan is safe with me." Hatako held up the small glowing vial for Shuuko to hold, "Her spirit is safe within there."  
  
Shuuko reached for the vial slowly, and carefully wrapped her fingers around it. Bringing it up to her eyes, she peered into the pulsing light, only to quietly give it back moments later.  
  
"Hatako-chan, you and I both know very well that Misaki-chan is yours, and only yours. Never forget that. Never forget that the only place she belongs is next to your heart." Shuuko said sincerely, only to disappear into her cottage for a few moments to return with a silver chain. "Clasp the ring hanging at the end of this chain around the notch, and wear it under your clothing. Keep it secret. A soul is not a toy, but there are many cruel people in this world who will want it should they learn about it."  
  
Hatako did as she was told, hanging the resulting necklace around her neck and tucking it beneath her shirt. The glow was still shining through, however.  
  
"Hmm..." Shuuko started softly, "You will need another layer to cancel out the light... Perhaps the top part of your other bathing suit? It is a dark shade of purple, is it not?"  
  
"Yes, it is. I'll be right back, Shuuko-san. Okay?" Hatako ran off to her own cottage and dug through her clothes once more to find what Misaki's mother had referenced. She removed her shirt, slipped the bathing top over her chest, and replaced her shirt. She tucked the vial under the nylon swim suit, running back to Shuuko.  
  
"It seems to have worked well, Hatako-chan. Don't you think?" Shuuko asked, looking down at the black-haired child that was now responsible for Misaki's soul.  
  
"Yup, sure does," Hatako smiled, feeling the vial through her clothes.  
  
"Love... Mother..." Misaki called softly, and Shuuko took a step back.  
  
"Misaki..." A tear escaped Shuuko's eye. "I am so sorry... I don't know wha..."  
  
"Mother... Tears... Not... Live... I Will... Promise..." Misaki whispered gently, "I... Promise..."  
  
Shuuko was silent a few moments, comprehending was Misaki was saying, nodding quietly. She sighed softly.  
  
"I will make plans for you two to go to Gibraltar in one week. When we go home tomorrow, you two must research what you already know. I will send the smartest person I know with you, Icchan-san." Shuuko instructed. She said goodnight, closing the door behind her softly.  
  
"Your Mother is hurting, Misaki-chan..." Hatako whispered quietly next to the vial, "I feel sorry for her."  
  
"Look... Future..." Misaki replied silently.  
  
"Yes, must always look to the future. We will make it, Misaki-chan. We will make it."  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
The sea faded behind them as they left the beach, Shuuko driving home, with one less body in the car. She was silent, but definitely not happy with the turn of events. It did not matter, however, she knew it would happen. The dream she had had not more then a week ago had told her so...  
  
"A dark hand will cast death upon that child, it has been fated by the World. The water spirit will rise from the sea and cry its torrents upon the region after the fact, and you will know: It has been done. It is the future that will determine her fate now," the voice had said, only to disappear moments later. That was the last time she had heard it.  
  
Hatako had laid down and dozed off to sleep on the back seats, one of her hands covering the glowing vial in a protective fashion. Misaki, no longer bound to sleep by her body, floated around absent-mindedly in her home. There really was nothing to see through the vial, only a patch of Hatako's skin, and a purple top on the other side.  
  
"I will not be able to leave this vial until we reach the sea again... I suppose that means I will be unable to hold the ribbon as well..." Misaki pondered to herself.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
Shuuko carried Hatako's limp body to Misaki's bed, setting her down before leaving the room and closing the door. The sun was creeping behind the cityscape now, and Shuuko was off to prepare a small dinner for herself and Hatako, when she awoke.  
  
The truth was, however, that Hatako was already awake. The moment she was placed under the sheets, she could feel traces of Misaki, and it woke her quickly.  
  
"Misaki-chan's bed... So nice..." Hatako purred softly, sleep still among her eyes.  
  
"Dinner... Must eat..."  
  
"But, I want to stay in this bed some more Misaki-chan..." Hatako whimpered, only to hear her stomach growl from hunger.  
  
"Go..." Misaki coaxed, and Hatako reluctantly slid out from under the covers.  
  
"Only for you, Misaki-chan. Only for you." Hatako replied as she made her way to the door.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
Hatako said goodbye to Shuuko as she made her way onto the school grounds, waving as she left. Several of her friends saw her, and dashed over to greet her.  
  
"Hi Hatako-chan!" They called. "Did you like your trip? Was it fun? Did you do anything with Misaki, like swim and build sand castles and jump in the waves? What about that..." The questions continued, and Hatako spent several minutes just answering them. The bell rang, and a groan went up from the the children.  
  
"Oh, I guess it's time for school again..." Hatako moaned as she headed to her classroom, trying to avoid several groups of screaming children dashing down the hallways in every direction. "I wish Misaki-chan was here."  
  
"You'll see her after school, won't you?" called one of her friends. Hatako looked at the floor.  
  
"Yes, of course." She replied distantly.  
  
Upon entering the room, Hatako immediately noticed the teacher was missing. A classmate leaned over to her.  
  
"Substitute. Always late. Substitutes always late." He laughed before returning to his conversation with his friends. The clock continued to tick away the minutes, and finally, after thirteen minutes and twenty-seven seconds, a frail looking woman popped through the door.  
  
"I tell them middle school grades, and they give me these animals." She could be heard mumbling to herself, as if she was trying to keep it to herself. But in truth, the entire class heard it, and shut their mouthes promptly.  
  
"Good morning class." She said aloud, setting a stack of folders on the table at the front of the room. "If I remember correctly, your normal teacher told me he likes to have you write a little bit about your weekend, which is a fine way to start a class. Please take out a sheet of clean paper and a pencil and start that while I call roll. Let's start from the end today, shall we? Yama Atsuko-san..."  
  
"Here,"  
  
Hatako began to write about her vacation, of course leaving out the parts not appropriate for anyone else to know. She was interrupted, however, by Misaki. A vision filled her mind.  
  
...  
  
Why?" asked Misaki quietly. Her teacher approached her.  
  
"It's disgusting. It is not meant for reading, but instead it is meant for the trash bin, or better yet, the fire." she replied coldly. Her gaze was firm, and Misaki shuttered slightly at the harsh words. Misaki gathered her courage.  
  
"How dare you insult love," countered Misaki. The teacher's face became alive with fury.  
  
"Don't you dare talk back to me. People like you are destroying our world. Pray for mercy, child, and abandon your evil ways, or the devil will take you to hell himself." The Teacher's tone rose considerably. Misaki could feel tears welling up inside, but she fought them back and stood up. The teacher, who was now only feet away, stepped back.  
  
"Don't you get near me," she exclaimed as she took another step back. Misaki stepped forward.  
  
"There was one thing I learned in Angelic Layer," she said as she took another step forward. The teacher took another step back.  
  
"To pursue your dreams," she took another step forward, but the teacher could no longer step back wards.  
  
"I'll have you expelled child," she yelled as she flattened herself against the wall, "you people are contagious."  
  
...  
  
"Kobayashi Ha..." the teacher started, only to be interrupted.  
  
"No!" Hatako cried suddenly, "Misaki-chan... How could this be..." Hatako whispered softly to herself, however several young people around her heard it.  
  
"Warning... Hatako-chan... Unsafe..." Misaki whispered quickly, and quietly. Many in the class heard that as well, and they began to look around the room for the source, but finding none, they began whispering to each other.  
  
"Kobayashi-san, what was that about?" Demanded the teacher, glaring at Hatako, recognization in her face. The whispering in the class stopped immediately.  
  
"No-nothing, Sensei." Hatako replied oddly.  
  
The teacher stared through Hatako's heart for several tense moments.  
  
"Give me that chain around your neck. It is mine today."  
  
"No... Sensei, no..." Hatako began to resist.  
  
"Now, child." The teacher paced quickly up to Hatako, ripping the necklace from her neck in one sweep of her arm. The vial swung in the silent air haphazardly, glowing brightly, pulsing with desperation.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Another round of words complete... Another one in the near future... Thank you for your interest...  
  
Chapter revised July 30th, before publication.  
  
.o. Munkii 


	5. Stolen Spirit

.o. Lost in Dreams .o.  
  
By Munkii  
  
The continuation of Conceptions of Love, a Misaki x Hatako fanfiction.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
It is now quite apparent to all reading that reading the original story is an absolute necessity. If you have started reading this story without reading the original fanfiction, I highly recommend you click on my name, scroll down, click on 'Conceptions of Love', and read it!  
  
Furthermore, I love tea.  
  
To all those who know little about Angelic Layer and the original story, this is a Shoujo-Ai fanfiction. It contains a girl x girl relationship. Do not read it if this warrants negative reactions from you.  
  
This chapter begins immediately after the last one.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
Chapter 5: Stolen Spirit  
  
"Evil will always have the innate ability to see good, and take it away from those it rightfully belongs to. In times like these, you must trust your heart, and will your destiny to be good and whole." unknown source  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
A sudden air of awe could be heard from the children, the glowing vial catching their attention as it swung it the air. The light had gone from a brilliant white to a crimson red, and it pulsed faster then normal.  
  
"Please, return it to me..." wished Hatako wordlessly to herself, but the teacher turned around and strode to her desk.  
  
"Come to me after class." She said coldly, dropping the vial carelessly among the pencils in the middle drawer, and closing it. "Children, get back to your writing, please."  
  
The dazed class, not wanting be the next target, began scribbling out words on their papers as the accursed teacher finished roll. Hatako, however, was not writing. She stared at her paper, tears beginning to form in her eyes.  
  
"I was supposed to protect you Misaki-chan..." she thought sullenly. She looked towards the desk, only to realize it was making the faintest noise. So busy trying to write a few words, the rest of the class hadn't noticed.  
  
"Fighto..." called Misaki, as audibly as she could. Regardless of what anyone happened to be doing at the time, the entire class dropped their pencils. The teacher only glared at Hatako.  
  
"Stop making noises or you will be sent home, without the vial, Kobayashi," demanded the teacher sinisterly.  
  
"I didn't say anything!" Hatako exclaimed, her temperature rising now.  
  
"Teacher... Evil..." called the voice, and 21 pairs of eyes turn to glance at the teacher. She stood silently, contempt brewing behind her dark eyes, but had no time to say anything: the voice spoke again.  
  
"Class... Dismissed..." Misaki called. The teacher scoffed at this, only to be cut short of a laugh. The top drawer in the desk was thumping now. Oscillating in tune with the waves. The class bent forward to watch, and the teacher took a few steps back. The noise went from a quiet rumble to a loud shaking noise in several moments, seconds later splintering into a thousand pieces. The teacher was now sitting on the back counter, and Hatako knew it was safe to approach the desk. She stood and strode forward resolutely.  
  
"Kobaya.." the teacher started to warn.  
  
"Stop me you witch." Hatako called, knowing full well the teacher wouldn't. The vision Misaki had sent to her only minutes earlier was proof enough that she didn't like 'unnatural' things to a point of total fear. She stood over the vial now. It glowed brightly upon the floor among the splinters. Hatako picked it up, only to find water was dripping from its exterior. At first, she thought it might be a crack, and peered at it intently, but it wasn't.  
  
"Tears... Love... Powerful..." Misaki's voice came, but this time, it was only Hatako that heard it.  
  
"I believe this is mine," Hatako said defiantly as she returned to her seat. The children watched her carefully, the teacher watching her even more so. Hatako bent the broken clasp around the other side of the chain, and seeing that it was strong, slipped it around her neck, the vial tucked away in its hiding place.  
  
"Danger... Leave..." Misaki called again, and Hatako saw the teacher pacing toward the phone. Misaki concentrated her feelings once again, and water began to leak from the base of the device, electronic popping noises heard from within.  
  
"Class... Dismissed..." Misaki called loudly, and Hatako stood up, grabbed her bag, and strode for the door.  
  
"I'll have you expelled child," cried the teacher. Hatako turned, confident now. Confident like Misaki had been just a year ago.  
  
"Misaki-chan taught me that I could do anything I wanted, quite literally, anything. And now, I will be leaving this school. Who are you to think that you can stop me?" Hatako replied, and left through the classroom door quickly, running at full speed. The door opened moments later, and the teacher appeared, pulling a metal compass from her pocket. She began to run at Hatako, who was already down the stairs on the first level, running outside into the school grounds.  
  
"Misaki-chan, she is following me!" Hatako cried softly in a bit of a huff.  
  
"Faith... Love..." Misaki replied, "Sky..."  
  
Hatako looked up, only to find the once sunny sky had clouded over with the darkest clouds she had ever seen. So busy thinking about fleeing from the sinister teacher, she didn't notice she could barely see the ground.  
  
Rain began to pour, first slightly, then in torrents. The ground, still warm from the sun, vaporized the water, and a mist settled over the asphalt. Hatako was halfway to the gate, she turned, only to find the enraged teacher twenty feet behind her.  
  
"I shall finish her job myself," She called, ten feet way now. "You will fall as well, hell child."  
  
"No..." Misaki called, almost simply. A hailstone the size of a golf ball slammed into the teacher's foot, another hit her shoulder. "I... Cannot... Let you..."  
  
The hail did not stop. Another cascaded down from the heavens, slamming into the teachers back, knocking her to the ground. She fell, the compass dashed upon the ground. The lady reached for it, only to have her hand pegged by an icy meteorite moments later. A crunching sound could be heard as Hatako slowed and looked back. Blood dripped onto the concrete, and the woman cried in agony.  
  
"What is this black magic?" she called, only to be answered by Misaki.  
  
"My Power... Protect... Hatako-chan... In Need..." Misaki replied in a strong voice. "Aggression... Of Yours... Death... To You... I Will... Promise..."  
  
"How is it... You live, hell child..." called the teacher weakly. "Did She fail to kill you?"  
  
"Love... Lost None... Gained More... Soul... Live Forever... Love... Forever..." Misaki answered, her voice clear and unwavering.  
  
"You are not a god, you foul demon from below."  
  
"Love... Infinite Love... Infinite Life..."  
  
"I cannot believe you, for what you have done... The world hates you. The universe will fall apart because of you. You have no idea what a single action on your part can do to this world. How many people it will hurt. How many might have lived had it been different... You have no idea. No idea how wrong you are, and now, your friend will die to make it right." The frail woman reach with her left hand into her dress jacket, only to pull out a pistol.  
  
A shot, a crash of ice, and another shot. Hatako slumped to the ground, clutching her side in shock. The dark woman's head was now a mess of blood and ice, a hailstone had ran straight into her left temple, and quite unexpected, a bullet had pierced her chest from the side. Men could be heard in the distance, running to the scene.  
  
"Call an ambulance, Yu-san," the officer called, and another began to talk to the dispatcher over the radio. The officer bent down next to the child.  
  
"Stay calm, someone will be on the way to take you to the hospital shortly. Don't worry, you haven't done anything wrong. Your classmates went to the classroom next door when they saw this teacher pickup a compass and chase you." The officer moved to inspect Hatako's wound, only to find none. A charred hole in Hatako's uniform was all that could be found.  
  
Hatako didn't even notice the officer, she didn't even hear his voice. The rain above splashed against her face and drenched her clothes, and the wind tossed her hair around whimsically. An ambulance pulled up, and paramedics popped out the back ready to carry away Hatako, but she did not see it. All she could feel was her heart beating in her chest, and her mind going numb. Her thoughts a mess at the sight of the teacher, of the rapid events unfolding. However, one thing was clear in her mind, her heart, her soul... She want Misaki to hold her, to comfort her, to tenderly embrace her heart with love...  
  
"Officers... Medicine... Give None..." called Misaki, and every single one of them stopped in their tracks. Their eyes turned to Hatako. She jumped into life at Misaki's voice, lulled into alertness by its distinctive song, and power.  
  
"Miss, what was that sound?" asked a patrolman.  
  
"The voice of someone very dear to me, it is best not to pursue the matter further, I'm sorry, I must go home now." And with that Hatako stood and turned around to leave the grounds.  
  
"Miss, I must take a report." he persisted. "At least... tell me..."  
  
"Love... Conquers... Hate..." Misaki called back to the gathering, even while Hatako continued to walk on, the dark clouds only getting darker, and the rain beginning to fall forcefully once more.  
  
"Hatako-chan..." Misaki started. "Hatako-chan..." The rain fell so thickly, the officers were no longer visible.  
  
Even as Misaki's words echoed in her ears, Hatako couldn't find any more of her own words to speak, and no thoughts to think. Her breathing was erratic, and her heart still beating strangely. She continued to walk.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
The door closed behind Hatako, and she collapsed on the floor. The streets outside had begun to flood, and the rain continued to pour. Hatako was soaking wet, down to her skin on every inch of her body, but it did not bother her. The cold water did not bother her either.  
  
"Why?" Hatako started softly. "Misaki-chan... Why can't you be here with me?"  
  
"Lonely..." Misaki replied. Hatako nodded slowly, tears streaming down her face in torrents now.  
  
"The teacher. The blood on the concrete. Flesh upon the ground. Her vacant stare... I need you Misaki, more then anything in the world, I need you."  
  
"Loneliness can kill these special bunnies. Be careful, Usako-chan..." Misaki recited, straining to keep her words together, pushing feelings and emotions through her mind as fast as possible.  
  
"That was from the story I told you awhile ago, Misaki-chan..." Hatako replied quietly.  
  
"Story... Was... Not..."  
  
"Misaki-chan, you're right, it was not a story originally. It was a strange dream of mine, I had had it the night before that one, but that is all of the dream I remembered."  
  
"Premonition... Hatako-chan... Possible... Destiny..." Misaki explained, and Hatako glanced up a bit to stare out the window, finding herself sub-consciously wanting to see Misaki in front of her, for perhaps the millionth time.  
  
"Are you saying loneliness... Will kill me?" Hatako asked.  
  
"Only... Thing..." Misaki responded softly.  
  
"It is hurting me right now, Misaki-chan. I am only half whole... Only half of you is here now..."  
  
"Kill... Still... Possible..." the voice warned.  
  
"Another test, isn't it?" Hatako questioned, sincerely now.  
  
"Of Heart... Hide Fear... Head High... Love... Forever..."  
  
"That I must do... But it does not change the fact I miss you. Does not change the fact I am lonely, and incapable of escaping it without perishing from it. People in this world wish for immortality when they have happy lives, and I, I want to die simply, quickly. I want to be with you now... Is this right? Immortal when sad? Trapped without you on this world, waiting a painfully long time... just to die?" Hatako cried, contempt for the situation they were forced into edging deeply into her voice.  
  
"Our Price... For Eachother... Our Tests... Of Dedication... To Be With You... One Minute... I Would Happily Wait... Ten Thousand Years..."  
  
A chord was struck in Hatako, and she pulled the vial from under her shirt, holding it in her hands before her eyes. She stared at it for several moments.  
  
"Misaki..." Hatako cried softly.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
"There have been many reports of flooding in the Downtown Tokyo district, authorities have issued flash flood warnings to the entire region. Rainfall was closing in at nearly 30 centimeters an hour just thirty minutes ago. Reports of large hailstones have also been received, only to be confirmed by a police officer.  
  
"In related news, tsunami like waves have been sighted at all major beaches in the Pacific Rim. Officials have closed all public beaches, and vessels under 40 meters long are being asked to dock immediately. Eyewitnesses claim to have seen the waves nearly 'appear out of thin air'. Scientists are baffled as to how they are appearing, their have been no recent earthquakes or platonic plate movements recently.  
  
"The National government has called a state of emergency, while only one death has been confirmed, and the irregular weather pattern seems to have mostly resided along with the waves, emergency crews are being assembled for standby. It is advi..."  
  
Hatako turned off the television.  
  
"Hatako-chan... You..." Misaki started.  
  
"I must have the same influence over water as you do... My emotions made this mess..." Hatako confided quietly.  
  
"Mine... As Well... Careful... Must Be..."  
  
"Yes... We know well now... We are more then human..."  
  
A vision appeared for Hatako, it was back a year ago, it was her story about the bunnies...  
  
"Remember this: Once you find that other bunny, you will be forever happy, forever young and spirited, forever together. And then, as the bunnies you called your friends die, you will realize that you and your soul bunny are more special then any other bunny alive. Remember this, and don't be scared when it happens. Take care, Usako-chan." Hatako heard herself saying, many months ago. There was no doubt about it now. They were indeed special. Lonely, and sad... But special. Another tear escaped Hatako's eye.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
There appears to be some massive failure with the review system every once in awhile. I have a feeling it happens when a database server goes down, because the fanfictions are still available, but appending the database is not. I have a feeling reviewing functions are locked because of database issues because I have chanced upon similar problems at random times of the day when I am trying to edit my profile.  
  
In the case you have a problem submitting a review, you can either wait for the database server to come back up, or you may send it to my email box. My email is available on my profile page. If you send it by email, I ask that you include that you want me to post it for you, and for what chapter. I refuse to post any review that does not include a request, per chance that the reviewer did not want the review posted.  
  
Thanks for your continued interest, and enjoy the show. Move along now please.  
  
Revised July 30th, 2004  
  
.o. Munkii 


	6. Misaki Walks

.o. Lost in Dreams .o.  
  
By Munkii  
  
The continuation of Conceptions of Love, a Misaki x Hatoko fanfiction.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
I apologize for the long wait, but there were many things that had to have been done before now.  
  
First, I have made the mistake of calling Hatoko-chan the wrong name in many parts of all my stories. I will be correcting this throughout everything shortly.  
  
Secondly, in order to familiarize myself with some of the characters, I had to rewatch the series, which took me a few days.  
  
And last, I had to find time to write this chapter. But it is done now for you to enjoy.  
  
To all those who know little about Angelic Layer and the original story, this is a Shoujo-Ai fanfiction. It contains a girl x girl relationship. Do not read it if this warrants negative reactions from you.  
  
This chapter begins the day after the last one.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
Chapter 6: Misaki Walks  
  
"More then one option will always exist, you merely must seek them out with your heart." unknown source  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
"I understand," Icchan replied, talking with Shuuko on the phone. "But, how did this happen?"  
  
"Something beyond our comprehension, Icchan. Something so far out of our control, and so distant from what the world has ever seen... Icchan, Hatoko-chan was sleeping underwater. I saw it with my own eyes." Shuuko answered softly, closing her eyes in the dim light.  
  
"You also mentioned, these recent storms... Hatoko-chan, right?"  
  
"Yes." Silence pervaded the conversation.  
  
"I do not want to lose Misaki-chan," Icchan replied sincerely. "I will do my best."  
  
"I am glad. Misaki is my world."  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
Hatoko stared at her school grounds as she walked by them. Shuuko had organized for her to be on vacation for the next two weeks. Kotarou looked down at her. He was still unaware Misaki had been killed, still unaware that Hatoko had created the devastating storm not long ago. However, he did know that Misaki was missing.  
  
"Why are we going to the arena?" Kotarou asked.  
  
"Shuuko-san asked me to meet with Icchan-san. She says that he will help us." Hatoko replied blankly. By 'us' she did not mean herself and Kotarou, and she planned to have Kotarou wait outside of the room. Shuuko would be there as well.  
  
It wasn't much longer until they reached the massive stadium, and Hatoko opened the door, immediately heading towards the elevator to the employee level. She knew the building well now, being privileged to see the inner workings with Misaki and her mother on a regular basis. Kotarou followed Hatoko, knowing significantly less then she. His free time had been increasingly spent with Tamayo. Hatoko soon spotted Icchan.  
  
"Hatoko-chan, I have just heard the news... It is troubling, to say the least. Ah, Kotarou-kun, please make yourself at home in the employee break room, a couple doors down. Hatoko-chan, follow me. Or perhaps I should be calling you Hatoko-sama?" Icchan laughed at his own little joke.  
  
"My power is dangerous, Icchan-san." Hatoko replied, closing the door behind her. They were in the main testing room for the prototype angels. "I was lucky, it could have killed many people, but it did not. Only the foul teacher died, and that was Misaki's doing, however, I say that with pride."  
  
"You have grown wiser Hatoko-chan, and your dedication to Misaki-chan is beyond my imagination." Icchan replied, straight faced now. Shuuko entered through a door on the opposite side of the room.  
  
"Right on time, Shuuko," Icchan said, and he turned his eyes back to Hatoko.  
  
Hatoko lifted the pulsing blue-white vial, withdrawing it from underneath her clothes. Icchan's breath caught in his throat, and Shuuko's eyes stared at it.  
  
"Misaki's soul is bound into these waters. Her soul naturally binds to seawater." Hatoko explained, and Icchan nodded slowly, dumbfounded. "She can influence the weather when it involves storm clouds, she can influence the tide and wave patterns, she can create water out of thin air, and she can speak to us by concentrating on her feelings."  
  
"Icchan... Hold... Hand... Palm Up..." Misaki asked in a distant voice, and Icchan, after coming to his senses, held his hand up, with his palm facing the ceiling. Water formed in it.  
  
"So, it is true..." Icchan started. "I am a scientist, and this defies the laws of nature. It is proof that both of you are above nature. But, this brings to mind another law, however it is a law of the universe that says everything is in balance. For every positive thing, there is a negative."  
  
"It had come to our attention that there is one thing that can kill us, and that is loneliness. We have already begun to feel its effects." Hatoko continued, in a hushed tone. Half of her was longing for Misaki at that moment.  
  
"Are you saying, you must be in contact with each other?" Shuuko asked.  
  
"We must be at each other's sides, and when we are in contact, it must share the emotion of love. Our strength comes from each other."  
  
Icchan looked away from Hatoko, staring at the lone angel upon the layer used for testing purposes.  
  
"I have a feeling that Angelic Layer was only a small factor in your friendship with each other, Hatoko-chan. While it goes against everything I have learned from college, there seems to be some old magic at work here. Love itself is a form of magic, I believe, but what you have is much stronger. Something very unique, and powerful."  
  
"Regardless, I must be selfish right now, Icchan-san, I will have Misaki back. At any cost." Hatoko replied.  
  
"It is your right, Hatoko-chan," Shuuko added.  
  
"Misaki knew something would happen to her, and I knew something would happen to her," Hatoko continued, "However, we said little about it to each other, we knew it was fate, we knew it would happen. We promised each other that, regardless of the obstacles, we would be together once more. The dream is our destiny now, and we are prepared to do anything to achieve it. We are the world to each other, in our hearts, and in our souls."  
  
Someone could be heard crying around the corner, and Icchan stood up.  
  
"Oogata..." Icchan said sternly.  
  
"Hmm?" Oogata replied, looking innocent as tears escaped his eyes.  
  
"Go to the library and retrieve all the books they have on Gibraltar. You have twenty-five minutes." Icchan ordered sternly. "And if you fail... Misaki-chan gets to fill your bladder with water until you faint."  
  
Oogata disappeared, and Icchan turned his attention back to Hatoko.  
  
"And the murderer is still on the lose?" Icchan asked darkly.  
  
"Yes." Hatoko replied, only to turn suddenly at a sound coming from the angelic layer next to them. The angel had fallen over as if it had been beaten in a match.  
  
"What? Who's toying with the angel? Oogata!" Icchan yelled, only to remember that he had just sent Oogata out. Shuuko shrugged as Icchan look at her, hoping for an answer, only to find none. Hatoko stared at the layer as Icchan moved to right the doll.  
  
"Icchan-san! No!" Hatoko cried suddenly, tears forming in her soft, but brilliant eyes. "That... That is how Misaki looked as she lay on the ground... after... it... it happ..." Hatoko's knees gave, and she found herself falling onto the floor, sitting between her legs. "That was how it was..."  
  
"Are you sure?" Icchan asked, now interested.  
  
"Yes. Very sure..." Hatoko replied, wiping her eyes.  
  
"Icchan, how did the angel receive the commands to do that?" Shuuko asked, and Icchan turned his eyes towards the vial.  
  
"I have a feeling Misaki-chan visualized herself after she was ... Anyways... Her spirit, is it sending out the proper waves to control an angel? They must also be strong too, the headset for controlling the angel is ten meters away."  
  
"Hatoko... Place... Me... Headset..." Misaki instructed. Hatoko walked over to where the headset rested on a chair, and she lifted it up, holding the vial inside. Icchan gazed at the layer, but the doll did not move.  
  
"Hmm..." Icchan mumbled, scratching his head.  
  
"Hatoko... On Layer..." Misaki whispered, and Hatoko replaced the headset on the chair. She turned around, and placed Misaki on the glowing layer itself.  
  
The lights in the room instantly flickered off, and the layer went dark. The emergency lights came on, and cast a dim red glow on the room. Everything was silent, and all eyes were on the layer. A pulsing light began to emanate from the top. The layer itself was glowing now, and upon it stood the angel.  
  
"Misaki?" Hatoko asked softly, bending closer, over the layer itself.  
  
"Hatoko-chan! Don't lean over the layer like that! It's still active!"  
  
"I am alright, Icchan-san. It will not hurt me... Misaki's energy is powering it now." Hatoko replied, her eyes on the angel. It was the first angel ever made, Shuuko's prototype that could barely move under the guidance of anyone, save for Shuuko herself. And it began to walk. Not just anywhere, but sepcifically towards Hatoko's face.  
  
"Misaki..." Hatoko whispered so quietly Shuuko barely heard the name, and Icchan heard nothing.  
  
"Hatoko... Hatoko-chan..." Misaki replied, the words floating gently over the air. The angel reached Hatoko, raising its arm, and placing it upon Hatoko's forehead. "There you are... Hatoko..." The doll traced a miniature finger down to Hatoko's nose. "There you are..." A tear escaped the doll's eye.  
  
"How... How is this possible?" Icchan could be heard muttering as he watched the tear fall upon the layer.  
  
"It is Misaki's tear, not the doll's." Shuuko replied, gazing with rapt attention at the display of affection in front of her. The doll nodded.  
  
"The doll... It is not receiving any power from the layer... How?" Icchan asked again.  
  
"Misaki..." Hatoko replied, her eyes fixed upon the angel. "Her soul is very strong, even though she doesn't know it." The doll wiped away a tear from Hatoko's face.  
  
"The layer merely concentrates the energy by resonation." Shuuko added, and Icchan nodded. "Instead of letting it go down, the layer forces the energy up, and it is feed on by the angel."  
  
"With a few modifications, we could construct an angel that can be solely powered by and controlled by Misaki-chan. The newest model already might be good enough. I'll be right back." Icchan left the room, returning shortly later with brand new angel that had just been removed from its packaging. However, its exterior appearance was unusual. It was a prototype angel, manufactured by hand in the company labs.  
  
"Hatoko-chan... May I see the vial?" Icchan asked. Hatoko looked at the angel on the layer, which nodded at her. Hatoko picked up the glowing vial, and the lights flickered back to normal. She handed the precious object to Icchan. "Thank you... Now, this vial doesn't concentrate the energy that is released. However, it is possible to concentrate it to a point where Hatoko-chan only needs to wear it like she already does, and the angel will be able to receive power and instructions... When the angel has been created, with attributes and a name and such, it will have an antenna as most angels normally do. I will measure the frequency of this antenna and create a new vial that will concentrate the energies into that same frequency. Having researched similar waves, it shouldn't be a problem..."  
  
Hatoko looked blankly at Icchan.  
  
"Umm... Does that mean Misaki will be able to move a special angel?" Hatoko began.  
  
"Yes, she will. And from what I hear, it will give her a much-needed way to interact with the world. It will allow her to write messages, nod or shake her head, etcetera." Icchan replied, the grin from a good idea spreading across his face. "Hatoko-chan, see that computer over there? There is an angel configuration console connected to it. Why don't you create angel Misaki-chan as you see fit."  
  
Hatoko's eyes lit up at the thought of making a Misaki doll, and she practically bounced to the computer. Icchan and Shuuko followed her over, and Icchan set the prototype angel on the setup layer, switching it on.  
  
The screen came to life, and Hatoko instantly recognized the software as the angel configuration software. She began to set the options to be most like Misaki and Hikaru. Small and fast. Hatoko could envision no other way. She pressed the enter button, and the miniature layer came to life as it created the angel.  
  
"These settings look similar to Athena," Shuuko commented. Hatoko nodded.  
  
"I set them very close to Hikaru's configuration, however I boosted the speed and agility and decreased the defense and attack to a level much lower then Athena's. This angel won't be fighting, as far as I can tell, so I see no reason for the attributes." Hatoko explained, and the watchers nodded.  
  
"Good idea, although I still think this angel could win against most other angels. The speed you gave it is nearly 150% greater then Hikaru," Icchan added. "At that speed, and with such agility, this angel can reach max speed in a split second, and be across the layer in similar amounts of time. Not to mention... It's compatible with a certain special ability..."  
  
"Wings?" Shuuko interrupted.  
  
"Yes, wings. Speed angels are equipped with wings, however the Deus must know how to unlock them. It boils down to their determination and will to fly. Since most people don't realize that speed types have the innate ability, and since most don't have the determination to reach Nationals, most people never see them. They are very difficult to obtain. Of course, this doll will have them easily. It is Misaki-chan controlling it, one of two goddesses of the layer." Shuuko blushed slightly at this.  
  
The configuration finished, and Hatoko clicked to the select name screen. She entered 'Misaki-chan' and clicked the enter button. The light surrounding the doll faded, and Hatoko removed the doll from the layer.  
  
"I suppose its time for me to create the new pendant, which shouldn't be a problem. But first, I need to know what antenna Miskai-chan is going to wear." Icchan started. He dug through the cabinets the computer rested on, and brought out a box of clothing material for angels. Hatoko looked through it  
  
"I am thinking I want Misaki-chan to have a double antenna, blue... like... this one!" Hatoko turned to the doll, only to remember they had forgotten to attach hair to it. "Icchan-san, we forgot the hair!"  
  
"It's alright, the hair can be attached later. You just put the doll back on the configuration layer with the hair in place and switch it on. The hair will bind in a few minutes." Icchan turned to Hatoko, who handed him the antenna she wanted to use. "Alright, I'll be back in twenty minutes." Icchan left the room.  
  
"Hatoko-chan..." Shuuko started quietly. "It's so wonderful that Misaki has you, isn't it?"  
  
Hatoko blushed.  
  
"I never want to leave her... I can't even imagine it. She means so much to me." Hatoko held up a wig. "How's this color?" It was a deep blue color. The color of the sea.  
  
"It's a lovely color, Hatoko-chan. But isn't Misaki's a bit browner?"  
  
"Both of us feel very close to the sea..." Hatoko explained as she set the wig on the angel. She put the angel on the little layer and turned it on. "For some reason, at least. I have a feeling we have some intimate connection with it."  
  
"I agree, Hatoko-chan..." Shuuko replied, gazing at the doll. "It seems you know more about her now then I do." Hatoko didn't know how to respond to this, and turned to look at Shuuko, who suddenly found her statement an impossible one for Hatoko to answer to. "I'm sorry, don't say anything. You don't need to. I'm glad you have become so close to her. I'm glad you were close to her when she first came to Tokyo."  
  
"I'm glad I was there too..." Hatoko replied, remembering the days long ago. She fished a pair of scissors out of the desk and began to clip the hair on the doll. She kept it somewhat long however, the length reminding her of the flowing water in the sea. Setting down the scissors, she looked through the hair selection box, digging out a small curling iron, and curled the bangs, which she had let fall behind the ears. She curled the last few centimeters of hair on the back as well. Shuuko watched.  
  
"You are very skilled at making dolls, Hatoko-chan." Shuuko commented. Hatoko smiled cutely.  
  
"I want this one to be perfect, for Misaki-chan." Hatoko replied. "Now, for a costume... Maybe... a flowing blue cape and... Hmm..."  
  
"Something easy to move in underneath? Perhaps? It is a speed angel. Also, remember to leave a place for the wings to have room to poke through in the cape." Shuuko suggested. Hatoko nodded.  
  
"Maybe something skin tight, like Hikaru's outfit, but instead of the gold buttons... I want there to be shells, and I want the red to be blue instead, and the white... It needs to look like the white peaks of the crashing waves."  
  
"I'm glad you know what you want Hatoko-chan. I would be trying to make a decision for weeks." Hatoko smiled once more, and she set to work on the costume. Icchan popped back in, Oogata trailing him with several books.  
  
"Start reading, Oogata." Icchan instructed, forcing the helpless Oogata into an office chair. He made his way up to Shuuko and Hatoko, holding up a metal pendant with a very small shining orb suspended in the middle by a small bracket.  
  
"I have condensed the spirit further, by around three times. It will help to amplify the soul's power. Additionally, I have talked to one of my programmers, and he said it would be possible to program a return signal that would send light back to Misaki-chan. More specifically, the light received by the angel's eyes. Misaki will need to learn how to process it, but it shouldn't be to hard. The metal around the orb has been tuned to the frequency required by the angel," something tugged at Icchan's pants, "Let me finish!" Icchan turned to see the Misaki-chan angel staring back up at him. "Where's her clothes?"  
  
"Icchan!" Misaki could be heard over the air. After recovering from Misaki's startling voice, Icchan bent down to the ground, setting the antennas in there rightful place on the angel.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way! ... Hatoko is making them! See!" Icchan pointed. The angel turned to look at Hatoko, who was threading a needle. "Misaki-chan... Can you see things already?"  
  
The doll shook its head.  
  
"Seeing... Through... Orb..." Misaki replied.  
  
"Oh, right... Here, let me load in the software for the angel." Icchan picked up Misaki-chan and set her back on the little layer. "Hmm... My programmer has already finished the code. All he had to change was a few things that put the signal from the pendant in complete control." Icchan typed away at the keyboard as he loaded in the new software, excited about what was happening. They were doing something no one else in the world had ever done. They were connecting a spirit with a machine. Icchan purred. "So... beautiful... Program... so beautiful..."  
  
The computer beeped and Icchan removed the angel from the miniature layer. The angel began to squirm in his grasp.  
  
"Alright, okay... I set you down now before you bite me." Icchan said, placing the angel on the ground. It snatched the pendant from Icchan. "Thief! Misaki-chan! Thief!"  
  
Misaki-chan raced towards Hatoko and handed her the pendant, which she promptly slipped around her neck.  
  
"Can you see me through the angel's eyes? Misaki-chan?" Hatoko asked. Misaki-chan nodded.  
  
"Easy..." Misaki replied. "Like... Backwards... Deus..."  
  
"So you imagine you are seeing through the eye's of the angel, and you see?" Shuuko asked, interested. Misaki-chan nodded.  
  
"Ears... Too..." Misaki added.  
  
"Wonderful, Misaki-chan," Shuuko replied. It was strange to be conversing with her dead child, but she was confident that things would be right soon enough.  
  
Misaki-chan climbed up Hatoko's back and sat on her shoulder. Hatoko had just finished the cape, and motioned for Misaki to move down onto her lap. The angel jumped down.  
  
"Here we go, some clothes while I finish the other pieces." Hatoko fastened the cape around Misaki-chan's shoulders, and the angel twirled around with a smile.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
More time passed, and the day was drawing to a close. Hatoko held up the finished outfit for the angel, and she helped Misaki-chan into it.  
  
"It truly is a wonderful angel for Misaki, thank you Hatoko-chan." Shuuko said, standing up to give Hatoko a warm hug. "I know you always give Misaki your best."  
  
"Thank you, Shuuko-san." Hatoko replied, only to be interrupted by Oogata.  
  
"Ah ha!" Oogata exclaimed. "I have found something quite interesting. Based on legend, there were once many islands around the land of Gibraltar. Nearly twelve thousand years ago, they disappeared into the sea. Since there is a strong connection between the sea and the girls... This must be it..." Oogata looked back to the book.  
  
"Sounds plausible," Icchan replied. "Keep reading, we're going to head home. It's getting late."  
  
"What?" Oogata asked desperately.  
  
"You heard me. Eavesdropping will always be punished."  
  
"Noo! Chief! Noo! Please?" Oogata whimpered. Icchan turned to stare at him.  
  
"You stay. Goodnight. If I find you gone in the morning, well..." Icchan threatened.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
"I thought you said a little bit, and I've been locked in that staff room all day." Kotarou complained. Unfortunately, Hatoko found no sympathy for him.  
  
"Misaki is more important then you at the moment." Hatoko replied.  
  
"Maybe if you would tell me what's going on, I could help or something..." Kotarou started, but Hatoko interrupted him.  
  
"You don't want to know." Hatoko warned. "And I am not allowed to tell you, unless I hear otherwise from her."  
  
"Who?" Kotarou asked.  
  
"Goodnight, Kotarou." Hatoko replied as she pushed her brother out of Shuuko's car. "I might tell you in the morning, but not now."  
  
The door to the car closed, and Shuuko drove off as Kotarou stood dumbfounded in front of his family's dojo.  
  
"It is not time to share the secret, I suppose." Shuuko commented.  
  
"No... It is not time... The fewer people that know about it, the better. For Misaki's sake." Hatoko explained, and Shuuko nodded. It was true. Kotarou had little to add to the solution, there was no point in telling him that Misaki had been murdered. She didn't like being mean to her brother like this, without telling him anything, but she knew it would probably be best to keep him in the dark for a week or so more, just so they could concentrate on Misaki.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Such a long chapter... Anyways, it be done now. I do hope you enjoy it.  
  
Revised August 4th, 2004.  
  
.o. Munkii 


	7. Chasing Legends

.o. Lost in Dreams .o. 

By Munkii

The continuation of Conceptions of Love, a Misaki x Hatoko fanfiction.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Warning: Shoujo-Ai has been known to cause toothaches.

To all those who know little about Angelic Layer and the original story, this is a Shoujo-Ai fanfiction. It contains a girl x girl relationship. Do not read it if this warrants negative reactions from you.

This chapter begins soon after the last one.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Chapter 7: Chasing Legends

"Seek the impossible, and it becomes possible." excerpt, Teachings of Yun

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Misaki-chan sat on the side of the desk, kicking at the air with her legs. Hatoko was changing into her nightclothes just a meter away. They were at Shuuko's house in Misaki's bedroom.

"Aren't you glad you can move around a bit easier now, Misaki-chan?" Hatoko asked as she slipped her nightgown over her head. Misaki-chan nodded.

"But you must still be careful about being seen in public. Most people aren't used to seeing angels that walk when they are not on a layer." Misaki-chan nodded her head again.

"Hmm..." Hatoko began as she looked at Misaki-chan. "We haven't seen you fly yet. Maybe... try tonight?"

"Fly!..." Misaki replied, and the angel stood up. Hatoko threw her dirty clothes into the laundry basket and turned back to see Misaki-chan.

The angel closed her eyes, and a flash of light filled the room. When it had disappeared, a set of wings had sprouted upon Misaki-chan's back.

"Beautiful... Misaki-chan... Who would have thought?" Hatoko said softly, gazing at the angel in front of her. "I suppose it's not very hard for you to do either, like Icchan-san said."

Misaki-chan nodded, flapping her wings. Her body lifted from the desktop slowly, a little with each stroke. And then, after reaching some height, the angel glided in gentle circles around Hatoko.

"Fly!..." Misaki repeated, excitement in her voice. The angel landed softly on Hatoko's shoulder, and reached to place her hand on Hatoko's cheek. "Still... Miss... Warmth..."

"It still is to bad it had to be this way, Misaki-chan, but I get the feeling we are learning about something wonderful at the same time." Hatoko replied, and Misaki-chan nodded, only to notice a hand mirror on the ground. The angel glided to the ground, and peered at herself in the mirror. Misaki-chan ran her hand through her sea blue hair. She stood still for several more minutes, only to run her hand through it again.

"Hatoko-chan... Memories... Come to me..." Misaki started, and Hatoko looked at her thoughtfully.

"Are you saying, that perhaps long ago... Your appearance was similar to the angel's now, not counting size?" Hatoko asked carefully. Misaki-chan turned to her, nodding. "Really..." Hatoko wondered out loud.

As the night progressed, Hatoko grew tired, and Shuuko came in at precisely the right time to put her to bed. Shuuko soon noticed the angel flying above her head.

"Misaki... The flying Deus." Shuuko commented as Misaki glided to a stop on her opened palm. "You handle the angel like you would Hikaru."

Misaki-chan nodded.

"Misaki still can't wait to be normal again, but she is happy that we are helping her. She is happy we are here for her." Hatoko stated, and Misaki-chan nodded again.

"I am glad she has you Hatoko, I know that you can make things right, even without anyone's help. You have great willpower, you know." Shuuko commended. "Anyways, we will talk more tomorrow, it is time for bed."

Shuuko helped Hatoko into the covers and said goodnight. Misaki-chan flew over to the light switch, and once the door had been closed behind Shuuko, switched it off. In the dim light, a soft glow could be seen coming from Hatoko's chest, and from Misaki-chan as well. The angel glided back to Hatoko's head, and folding up her wings, snuggled up to Hatoko. Hatoko clutched Misaki-chan gently in her hands, bringing her close to her heart.

"Don't... squish me..." Misaki whispered.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Hatoko yawned, Shuuko had made her get up early so they could go to the stadium at the same time. She munched away breakfast at half speed. Misaki-chan was carefully removing clean silverware from the dishwasher and placing it in the drawer it belonged in, one piece at a time.

"Hatoko, we only have a few days before you go. We need to gather as much information as possible today." Shuuko said, Hatoko nodded.

"I want to be prepared, for Misaki's sake."

"And for yourself, Hatoko. Remember what you have discovered about your relationship. You cannot allow for there to be an error. You're just as important to me as Misaki. This past year... It has brought back memories of my first love, who was in fact a girl about Misaki's age." Shuuko added, and Hatoko listened intently.

"Her name was Sayoko-chan... We had so many good times together, until I met her sister..." Shuuko detailed. Misaki-chan flew over and landed softly on the table. "Her sister was very jealous it turned out, and she managed to ruin the relationship. I never found myself chasing after girls again."

"That is to bad," Hatoko replied quietly, watching Misaki-chan watch her. "It really is."

"Well..." Shuuko shrugged, "All I can do now is remember the good times." Hatoko nodded. "I think it's time to get going, Icchan will be waiting by now."

After quickly clearing the table, Shuuko and Hatoko left the house, with Misaki-chan flying closely behind, gliding to a stop in the car. Shortly later, they were entering the elevator.

"Misaki-chan, it might be wise to act like a doll." Hatoko started.

"It's okay, Hatoko-chan... Icchan has the entire level working on finding some clue as to why you must head halfway across the world. There are many smart people here, you know." Shuuko replied, and Hatoko smiled. Misaki-chan smiled as well, showing her gratitude.

"We'll solve this mystery in no time at all." Hatoko said to Misaki-chan, and the angel nodded. The door of the elevator opened, and Misaki-chan glided down the hall upon seeing Icchan, landing on his head.

"I see you have managed to open your wings, Misaki-chan. Quite impressive, the entire thing, really." Icchan said upon noticing the flying angel. Yuuko was impressed with the whole display, this being the first time she had seen the miracle Misaki doll.

"So, it does move..." Yuuko began to say, but Icchan interrupted her.

"Not 'IT'... Misaki-chan!" Icchan exclaimed. "There is a genuine soul behind that face." Yuuko nodded apologetically.

"You're right there, Icchan," Yuuko replied. She looked over to Shuuko. "We have discovered something that shows some potential. It turns out that the philosopher Plato once mentioned an island in the general area that sunk into the ocean at around 9,000 BC."

"And, what was the name of this island?" Shuuko asked.

"Antilia, although it goes by a much more recognized name: Atlantis."

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

A small group had gathered in the staff room. Icchan, along with his close aids, was there, along with Shuuko and Hatoko. Misaki-chan was flying around the tops of their heads. Shuuko's eyes were closed, as if she was daydreaming.

"Before I continue, we are dealing with something that defies all known scientific laws. Therefor, we must process this information with one thing in mind: Anything is possible." Icchan started. "Misaki-chan was murdered by a foul being, and yet she is her with us now, flying around in the body of a doll. Hatoko-chan can breathe underwater indefinitely. Both girls can summon storms, can change the wave patterns, and wreak havoc upon the entire Pacific Rim, from what we've gathered. This is not a fairy tale. Furthermore, everything we talk about is confidential."

"Chief Mihara... can I go to bed now?" Oogata whimpered.

"No. Go read the next book." Icchan ordered.

"But..."

"Misaki-chan... Can you do me a favor?" Icchan pretended to ask, and Oogata furiously pulled out the next book. "Oh, wait... Never mind. Anyways, I will be leaving with Hatoko and Misaki in a few days for Europe to right this situation, we must gather all information available about the subject before then. Additionally, it has come to my attention that the murderer is still on the loose, however Hatoko believes she is somehow connected with the teacher that was killed just a couple days ago."

The group went silent for awhile, with nothing to say to start the day, and Shuuko picked up a book lying on the table, bookmarks sticking out of it. She opened to one of the bookmarks and began to read.

"The Sun fell upon the sea, and night covered the world. The great temples shook in their foundations, the trees splintering as the island rumbled like a beast that had just risen. High Elder Yano stood upon the highest mesa at the top of the island, and willed his spirit to hold the island up, but it was a fruitless ambition, the dark magic at work had taken hold of the land, and the seawater washed over the soil.

"Yano stood upon the solid rock as it descended into the sea, and called his daughters Mia and Miu to him. He instructed them to remember their love for each other, for all eternity. They agreed without delay or hesitation, pink dancing upon their cheeks, and as the water washed around their feet, a mighty wave crashed into them, and they disappeared. Yano stood amongst the chaos and cried, knowing full well it would be many thousand years before they would return.

"However much Yano wanted to die that moment, he could not. The sea loved him so, it refused to kill him, and he whispered to the great blue, 'If such a grand seed could ever be planted in such a grand sea, let it be my daughters. Let their pure hearts live in this sea until they are ready to emerge in a new world. Let the sea teach them what it knows, let it strengthen their love for each other. And when the Great Balance arrives, let them be strong enough to fight it with their hearts and live with utmost happiness upon this world with each other, for all eternity.'

"Yano, exhausted, sat down upon the mesa, and until his daughters return, will not rise. When they arrive, it is foretold, the sea will finally let him rest in piece, and grant his knowledge to the girls who seek him so they may forever keep Atlantis alive in their hearts."

Shuuko rested the book upon the table, opening her eyes slowly and placing a hand on her head. The room watched her silently, Misaki-chan hovering over the blank pages of the book Shuuko held open against the table.

"Shuuko-san has recovered another piece of this puzzle," Hatoko said, looking at the youthful woman intently. "The sea was talking to her it seems."

"There are no words on this page, Oogata, why did you bookmark a page with no words?" Icchan asked, turning his head to stare intently at his employee.

"Umm..." Oogata began hesitantly. He must have bookmarked the page without thinking.

"Icchan, I get the feeling I am somehow connected to this mess." Shuuko started, and Icchan turned to her.

"As do I, you should come with us to Gibraltar. Of the people who receive messages, you are one of them." Icchan replied. "Oogata, go reserve another ticket."

Oogata left the room at a fast pace, closing the door behind him to block out whatever Icchan might want to add to his request. He got lucky with this latest punishment, not to bad.

"Shuuko-san, are you feeling alright?" Hatoko asked, and Shuuko looked at the child.

"I feel like the dark truth is trying to enlighten me. That name... Yano... He is the person we must seek when we arrive." Shuuko replied.

"If that is so, what is the Great Balance? And, how are the daughters in the story... Mmm... Mia and Miu, connected with Hatoko and Misaki?" Yuuko asked. The table went silent for some time, until Hatoko spoke.

"I have a feeling that those girls were once Misaki and myself, long ago, however, I cannot figure out what 'Great Balance' could mean."

"I have a hint!" Oogata exclaimed as he entered the room again. He looked through the books scattered on the table, only to withdraw a fairly modern history book about government. Opening the book to the first and only bookmark, he read, "Plato once wrote that everything will naturally try to balance itself out. For every positive feeling or action, there will always be an equally negative feeling or reaction. All evil in this world occurs because of the good. And all good in this world occurs because of evil. In reference to governments, which Plato wrote about on many occasions, he once hypothesized that all corrupted governments in the world would create a nation of good people, and all good governments would create a nation of swindlers. However, because of the scale of both bodies, of nation and of government, it was actually always a mix.

"Plato, however, was not prepared to say that, because of good always being canceled out because of evil, the world would seemingly get nowhere. He said there were always ways to sidestep the effects of good or evil by taking a path with both sides of the equation already mixed in.

"A good example of this would be the gun. While it was created for the good, i.e. to hunt for food and to protect, it served the other purpose of killing fellow humans and launching countries into war many times. It shows that even with a constant issue of balance, the world can still advance through the ages."

Oogata set the book on the table, open to the page he had just read from. "This is the only reference to Plato I found in this book, but, it might help."

"Indeed, Oogata, you have earned the right to get everyone some morning pastries. Here's some money, go get some coffee for yourself too." Icchan pushed Oogata out the door once more. "I am feeling good about today."

"I feel like this information is all good, but... What about Misaki? We know she will live once more... But how?" Hatoko asked, but once again, no one could say anything.

"I believe Yano is the one that knows that, and no one else. We must understand the situation, and then when we go to the ruins of the island, we will be able to proceed with proper, but not undue, caution." Icchan said finally, and Misaki-chan nodded.

"My thoughts... As well..." Misaki whispered. Yuuko, along with a couple other of her associates, jumped slightly.

"So, she can talk. Even while dead, that is some feat." Yuuko commented, and the angel in front of her turned and smiled, only to fly over to Hatoko and sit on her head.

"Silly," Hatoko said softly, and Misaki-chan patted Hatoko's head.

"Good... Hatoko..." Misaki added, and the doll giggled soundlessly, rolling off Hatoko's dark hair, only to glide back to the table surface and draw on a sheet of blank paper with a relatively large pencil.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

The day carried on, buoyed much by the information that had been learned that morning. Icchan had devised a map with the general area in which Atlantis was rumored to be, marked in several areas which warranted exploration. Yuuko, being her resourceful and prepared self, made a list of all the things that should be brought, even a change of clothing for Misaki.

Oogata, even after two cups of coffee, had passed out twice that day, and it was Misaki-chan's duty to knock him awake, which she did in an artful manner each time.

Oujirou had visited that day as well, and Icchan wasn't prepared to tell him about what happened to Misaki, but it couldn't be helped, Misaki-chan was flying around the bewildered Oujirou's head the moment he walked in the door. He even wanted to go to Gibraltar, but Icchan refused.

"We must keep the group small, we do not want to attract attention. I'm sure the coast guard is going to have a fit if they find we are tossing a six year old into the water, which does concern me as well." Icchan turned to Hatoko, "How good of swimmer are you anyways?"

"I'm okay at swimming, and because I don't have to worry about breathing or being cold, I should be okay. Misaki will be with me too, I can do anything when she is near." Hatoko replied confidently, and Icchan smiled.

"Very true, from what I've heard, you and Misaki make a great team." Icchan replied, satisfied with the answer. Oujirou wondered what Hatoko had meant, not having to worry about breathing and such, but left the room without any further questions.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

The day ended, and Hatoko followed Shuuko out to her car, only to run into a group of fans. Misaki quickly went into lifeless doll mode and severed her connection to the angel.

"Is that your new angel Hatoko-chan?" one asked.

"Yes it is," Hatoko replied nicely, trying to find a way to escape the gathering. She was at least happy they hadn't recognized Shuuko, although of course, she wasn't with the trademark angel Athena. "I'm sorry everyone, but I must get going."

She broke away from the group, waving kindly before dashing through the car door and closing it.

"Hatoko, I have just realized something, you haven't been to the Piffle Princess lately to practice. Would you like me to take you there tomorrow morning?" Shuuko asked.

"I would love to go, of course, if I do go, Misaki-chan gets to beat everyone that asks about her. She needs to practice too, you know." Hatoko replied smiling.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Author's Notes:

Another chapter done, yay!

Revised August 5th, 2004

.o. Munkii


	8. Angelic Deus

.o. Lost in Dreams .o.  
By Munkii  
  
The continuation of Conceptions of Love, a Misaki x Hatoko fanfiction.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
Warning: Munkii has been known to cause toothaches.  
  
This will be the last update in this story for four days or so, I will be leaving (finally) for my summer vacation. (Isogashii! Isogashii! ... Hima ... Isogashii!). I expect lots of readers... or else! Readers makes Munkii happy! Wait... hmm... Me don't know if you read or not... Hmm... (Listens to Angelic Layer Album)  
  
To all those who know little about Angelic Layer and the original story, this is a Shoujo-Ai fanfiction. It contains a girl x girl relationship. Do not read it if this warrants negative reactions from you.  
  
This chapter begins soon after the last one.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
Chapter 8: Angelic Deus  
  
"When in doubt you are suffocating your heart. Let it breathe." unknown source  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
Hatoko walked into the large building alone, save for the dolls in each hand. She had brought Suzuka and Misaki-chan with her. Several pairs of eyes were already on her, recognition in their face. She had been the second for the current champion of Angelic Layer for two years now, and her name warranted great respect from the Angelic Layer community.  
  
"Kobayashi-san, I have your layer reservation over there. Please follow me." said an attendant, leading the child to a layer into the corner.  
  
"Thank you," Hatoko replied, sitting down at the layer and setting her angels on the edge. Immediately a group assembled around her.  
  
"Where is Misaki-sama?" They asked, seemingly all at the same time.  
  
"She is not available today, however, I received specific instructions from her to come up with an analysis for this prototype angel. It was named Misaki-chan after her." Hatoko explained, matter-of-factly.  
  
"May I try, Kobayashi-san." One asked hesitantly, and Hatoko nodded.  
  
"While Misaki is unavailable to play with me, I wouldn't mind teaching you a few things." Hatoko replied, setting the control headset on her head and switching it on. She removed Suzuka from the layer and rested the well-known angel on her lap.  
  
"Okay, Misaki-chan, can you hear me?" Hatoko thought, and the angel stood, faced her, and nodded. "As I thought, you can still receive messages from the headset."  
  
"Umm... Are you ready?" asked the opponent cautiously. Hatoko nodded.  
  
"Do your best. You are fighting against an angel much more powerful then Suzuka."  
  
A bystander signaled the start of the fight, and Misaki took charge. Hatoko leaned back in her chair and watched.  
  
Misaki-chan dashed to the middle of the layer in a split second. The enemy angel, named Kuu, raced into the middle as well, arm raised, prepared to strike. Misaki-chan dodged it. The angel struck again, and again. Misaki-chan, under the expert control of the champion danced through each attack flawlessly. Hatoko's opponent's face contorted into several weird shapes as the match progressed.  
  
"Arg, stay still!" the teenager called, but to no avail, Misaki-chan rolled over the sweeping kick. Another couple minutes passed, and Misaki-chan decided to end it. The enemy did a running jump kick, and Misaki-chan deftly caught the opposing angel's foot in her hold. She twisted around and let the momentum in the enemy fly the angel off the layer, into the lap of the stunned Deus.  
  
"Chiyo-chan, remember that you must use a greater variety of attacks, while you did not manage to hit Misaki-chan, you only used three different attacks." Hatoko explained, and the girl in front of her nodded.  
  
"I will remember that, Kobayashi-san." Chiyo replied nervously, setting the headset down on the chair and leaving the seat open for the next challenger. "I also want to add... That angel is beautiful. It reminds me of Hikaru and Athena."  
  
"It hides more secrets, and if any wish to see them, they must land a hit on Misaki-chan." Hatoko replied, only to receive a response from Jounouchi Sai, who had been watching the competition closely. Kaede was at her side of course.  
  
"I wish to challenge this angel, Hatoko-chan." Sai offered, sitting down at the chair that Chiyo had just left. A large gathering of people had surrounded the table now, with many recognizable faces amongst the aspiring ones. The fact that Sai and Kaede were there watching surprised Hatoko, and she wondered just how much of an inside connection they had with Angelic Layer Co.  
  
"Sai-san, how much do you already know about this angel?" Hatoko asked, gazing at Sai intently.  
  
"I have heard many things. I know the truth behind it. I admire you and Misaki-sama for your dedication." Sai responded, and many people looked at the two Deuses quizzically, but asked nothing.  
  
"Then you realize your chances of hitting it are next to nothing." Hatoko warned, and Sai nodded.  
  
"Then this is merely practice." Sai responded, throwing her angel onto the layer.  
  
"Misaki-chan, hold nothing back." Hatoko thought, and the angel nodded, turning around to face the highly respected Shirahime. "Fight with your heart, this is your fight, not mine."  
  
"Fighto!" Kaede called, waving her hand down to start the match. Shirahime charged at Misaki-chan. Misaki-chan easily dodged the resulting kick, twisting around in the blink of an eye to land a counter-kick on Shirahime. Sai showed no emotion on her face, and continued to bat at the elusive angel, however Misaki-chan moved so smoothly, it was hard to tell she moved without a pattern. Sai had trouble predicting the angel's next move every time, and found herself beginning to take decent amounts of damage from Misaki-chan's counters. It was several minutes before Shirahime landed a blow, and it was a light one at that, as Misaki-chan pulled back to ease to damage off.  
  
"As promised," Hatoko replied to this, and Misaki-chan jumped high off of the layer's surface. A flash of light filled the layer, and after it had passed, Misaki-chan's wings were flapping in the air. Excitement stirred in the crowd of onlookers. Shirahime looked up in awe at the display, along with Sai.  
  
"The Angel of the Sea has become unstoppable now." Sai commented, and Kaede nodded slightly. Shirahime could not deal well with angels that could fly, and even though Shirahime still had much of her health left, a flying attack could send the heavy angel off the layer by sheer force. But this did not happen.  
  
"Misaki, why aren't you striking?" Hatoko thought, and the shining angel soon showed her why. A mysteriously patterned sphere enveloped Misaki-chan, and two shafts of light extended like infinitely long batons from her hands, burning the air in the layer and creating great ripples in the sides of the energy field.  
  
"No way..." Kaede started as she recognized the pattern, "The skill Angelic Layer Co. said was not possible, but rumor has circulated the Internet for some time..."  
  
"Total Energy Control, it has many forms, but this is one of the more recognized." Sai responded. Hatoko gazed at the beautiful display, almost forgetting she was supposed to be pretending to control the angel.  
  
The beams moved swiftly, and with deadly precision, cut through Shirahime in two fell strokes. The angel dropped to the layer in defeat, to a senseless, wordless crowd. The beams disappeared, and Misaki-chan glided to the surface, picking the fallen angel up. Misaki walked to the edge of the layer that Sai sat at, and handed the angel back to her.  
  
"Misaki-sama." Sai whispered, surprised at the sudden defeat. "It would take an army to stop this angel. It is more powerful then anything Angelic Layer has ever seen. Athena and Hikaru are barely a match for this one." The crowd of onlookers seemingly forgot to cheer on Hatoko and Sai, staring at the glorious angel as it danced around on the layer. "But, this is truly her..." Sai finished.  
  
"Hatoko-chan, mind if I ask you a question in private?" Sai asked, and Hatoko shook her head. Taking their angels, they made their way out of the building, Kaede following at the side of Sai, of course.  
  
"Kobayashi-san, umm... May we use this layer while you are gone?" asked one of the Deuses, and Hatoko nodded smiling as she stepped onto the escalator. A few minutes later, Hatoko was sitting with Sai and Kaede on a park bench.  
  
"Hatoko-chan... We have been talking about what happened to Misaki-sama these last few days..." Sai started hesitantly. Hatoko listened quietly. "It... It has left an impression on us."  
  
"What was that?" Hatoko asked softly.  
  
"Well, me and... and..." Sai began, finding herself unable to finish.  
  
"Sai and I decided to take our relationship a step further a few days before the incident occurred. We were informed about it the day after it happened, and it struck us in that moment how easily life was destroyed. We had taken each other's company for granted for such a long time..." Kaede said as Sai looked at her hands in her lap.  
  
"Love is wonderful, isn't it, Sai-san, Kaede-san?" Hatoko asked quietly. They nodded their heads in unison. "It is that feeling that you must protect and cherish."  
  
"You would know... At least, for a little bit, you knew... What it was like to be alone." Kaede replied.  
  
"Yes. It felt like all happiness in the world had vanished. Vanished so completely that every last good memory had been twisted into a painful one."  
  
"I know what you mean, Hatoko-chan," Sai replied. "I felt like that for sometime. I cried so much, I thought I was losing my mind."  
  
"Your sister?" Hatoko asked. Sai nodded.  
  
"But I felt it again... Again... When I heard Misaki-sama had been murdered..." Sai looked away, hiding the glimmer of a tear in her eye. "She means so much to so many people. She has affected so many people, given them hope that no matter who they were, they could do something. But, selfishly I must say, Misaki-sama has given the most hope to me."  
  
Hatoko looked at Sai, absorbing the words as if Sai was giving a piece of Misaki to her. Kaede, who sat on the other side of Hatoko, looked at Sai as well.  
  
"After my sister passed away, I forgot how to share love. It was as if my love died with her. I grew depressed soon after, with only Kaede at my side. She kept me going, but I could never regrasp that lost emotion. I only wanted to see my sister's face again, to hold her close to me and tell her I loved her." Sai lowered her head into her hands. "But I couldn't and my heart shut tight, not wanting to lose someone so special again.  
  
"My pain grew with each passing day, and Angelic Layer was my only escape. I forced the memories into the back of my mind and concentrated on Angelic Layer for years, advancing together with Kaede. It was only till a few days ago it worked. The emotion finally caught up to me, and the picture of her on my desk tore me to pieces that night. I called Kaede." Sai looked up, several tears running to her chin.  
  
"Kaede, the angel she really is, was at my door in an instant. She let herself in, and made her way to my room. I told myself I would never cry again, but that night, I cried those years out. All the years of loneliness, and loss. Kaede made me change into nightclothes, and put me to bed. Without thinking, I asked her to stay with me that night quite suddenly, and she said she would, without a moment of hesitation.  
  
"She held me that night like a mother would hold a child, and it hit me that Kaede was waiting for this moment for a very long time. There were more tears, and realizations, but I'm sure you already know all about it." Hatoko was wiping away her own tears now, remembering when she discovered with Misaki their special relationship.  
  
"You have something wonderful," Hatoko replied, and Sai smiled a small smile.  
  
"Now I remember how it feels to have someone special, and, I also realized, Misaki-sama is special to me too. She is what thousands of people strive to be, who thousands look up to. I am fortunate enough to know you two, and I don't want to pass up this opportunity to help. Me and Kaede want to help Misaki-sama live once more."  
  
Hatoko looked into Sai's eyes, and saw that she wasn't about to give up on her decision.  
  
"I'll talk to Icchan-san and Shuuko-san, I would love for both of you to come, but it is not entirely my decision. Also, here, seeing we are alone." Hatoko handed Sai her Misaki-chan angel. Sai took it gently. Misaki-chan stood up in Sai's palm and looked at her face.  
  
"Misaki-sama," Sai began.  
  
"Come... With Us... You Will..." Misaki whispered, and Sai listened silently. Kaede flinched at the sound of Misaki's voice, only to recover herself and move closer to Hatoko to hear it better. "You love... Greater asset... there is not."  
  
The sea blue angel spread her wings, to the older girls' delight, and flew over to Kaede, landing softly on her lap.  
  
"Kaede-san... Knew very long... Her love... Proof... Of strong soul... Strong heart." Misaki said softly, and Kaede smiled down at the angel. "Hatoko-chan... Show them... What true strength of heart... Truly is..."  
  
Hatoko undid the clasp on the chain around her neck, and pulling the glowing pendant out from under two layers of clothing, held the shining object up for Sai and Kaede, who watched intently. The warm light washed over them, and Sai now scooted closer to Hatoko to get a better look. Hatoko could barely fidget now, but she hardly noticed.  
  
"This is Misaki's soul, all I have of Misaki right now. Misaki is trying to say that love, when strong enough, is more important and more valuable then anything else. True love is immortal. Misaki refused to leave me, and now, while not whole, her soul rests next to my heart every moment of everyday." Hatoko explained.  
  
"So this is her soul... Beautiful, isn't it, Sai?" Kaede said, and Sai nodded. "I want her to be whole again. I want to hold her and tell her thank you. Her dedication to Angelic Layer, and to her mother, and to Hatoko-chan... it inspired me to chase Sai this long. Not to mention, Misaki-sama was killed... And she is still here with Hatoko-chan. It is a great feat."  
  
Hatoko looked at the ground now. Sai and Kaede turned to look at her.  
  
"There is something you must know before we allow you to go. Fate has presented us with mysterious powers, but it has also taken away some of our liberties. Misaki can die from loneliness, forever. We must not fail to discover the truth behind these dreams, and all things else, or Misaki may never return." Hatoko explained, raising her hand palm up. It filled with water.  
  
"We won't fail you, Misaki-sama, and Hatoko-chan." promised Sai as she dipped her fingers into the cool water in Hatoko's hand.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Well, that's it for now. As I said earlier, I won't be updating for four or five days, possibly a week. It all depends on my ability to write while on my trip. Ja ne!  
  
Revised August 7th, 2004  
  
.o. Munkii


	9. Rising of Shadows

.o. Lost in Dreams .o.  
By Munkii  
  
The continuation of Conceptions of Love, a Misaki x Hatoko fanfiction.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
Well then, I'm back from me trip. Fresh ideas decided to follow me back as well... hmm... Slightly adult language in one part in this one, no big deal though really...  
  
To all those who know little about Angelic Layer and the original story, this is a Shoujo-Ai fanfiction. It contains a girl x girl relationship. Do not read it if this warrants negative reactions from you.  
  
This chapter begins soon after the last one.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
Chapter 9: Rising of Shadows  
  
"The only assumption you should ever make is that you shouldn't make assumptions." unknown source  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
It was now one day before Hatoko would depart on her trip to the island of Gibraltar. Final preparations were being made in a number of places. Icchan was busy wrapping up a study of the water around the suspected area of the fallen island, and Shuuko was assisting with this process where possible. Sai and Kaede had already packed their bags and were staying with Hatoko at Shuuko's residence. When Shuuko heard of the two teenage girls wanting to come along as well, she gladly accepted.  
  
A dark sky had descended over the whole of Tokyo City. It hung so slow, Hatoko got the feeling the sea was trying to protect her and Misaki, blowing a thick mist over the land.  
  
"Hmm... Very dark clouds. Rain?" Kaede asked, feeling a bit inquisitive as she leaned towards Sai. Sai only looked at Hatoko.  
  
"Seems like the sea is preparing for our departure..." Hatoko said, but Misaki found reason to speak at that moment.  
  
"My doing..." Misaki whispered, and the three girls looked at the Misaki-chan doll on Hatoko's shoulder. "Anyone... Against us... These clouds... Will..." Misaki's voice ended abruptly, and Hatoko finished it for her.  
  
"These clouds are prepared to strike them down. It has happened once, it will happen again if need be." Hatoko explained softly, and remembering the fall of the teacher at the school grounds, she went to hug Kaede.  
  
"These storms, the rumor is, killed the teacher at your school. Did Misaki-sama do that?" Sai asked with little apparent emotion.  
  
"Yes, Misaki summoned them to protect me." Hatoko responded, and her eyes moistened at the thought of the incident. The blood spilling effortlessly onto the concrete, and the pieces of a shattered skull at her feet... it was a scar that would remain for some time. "The sight of it was horrible."  
  
"I am glad Misaki-sama was there for you," Sai added, "The sight of death is not a good sight." Sai looked towards Kaede. Kaede put her arms around Hatoko. "I was with my younger sister when she died."  
  
"Sai-san... Let's take Hatoko-chan for a walk outside." Kaede suggested, and Sai nodded. Hatoko looked up at the older girls and smiled slightly.  
  
The air carried a minor chill, but curiously little wind. Hatoko and Sai walked down the side of the street, Kaede in the middle holding both their hands, and feeling quite special at that. No people could be seen on the street, and few cars rolled along the darkened asphalt, as if the people suspected another chaotic storm to strike down another individual.  
  
"Misaki won't let it rain or hail unless we are in danger, so if it turns out someone is trying to trouble us, a little bit of water will be the least of our worries." Hatoko explained. Misaki-chan rested on her shoulder, wings closed, but discreetly turning her head to look for trouble.  
  
"Hatoko-chan, it seems that after this excursion and you revive Misaki-sama, you and her will be granted immortality and a permanent power to change and create water, storms, and seas. What do you think of this?" Sai asked, quite out of the blue. It was several moments before Hatoko could say anything as she pondered the question.  
  
"I do not know what to expect, really. However, I do realize, that if me and Misaki are immortal... There will be a point in time when we will have lost all of our current friends." Hatoko replied, the thought streaking despair across her face.  
  
"You will have Misaki-sama, won't you?" Kaede asked. Hatoko nodded.  
  
"It is true that I will always be next to Misaki, and it is true that I could not have wished for anything better, but... It is also true that there are many people on this world that are important to me, and who are mortal, like you two... I cannot even begin to imagine a world without you two, walking with you through the hallways of the arena, or eating sandwiches on grassy hills after matches... I suppose it is the way it must be though." Hatoko replied sadly. "Oogata-san, that strange guy from Angel Layer Company that is always sticking noodles up his nose, read from a book that Plato, and quite possibly the person we are visiting, believed that for every positive effect or feeling, there will be an equally powerful negative effect or feeling in order to balance them both. Plato said that the universe will constantly try to maintain balance among these things."  
  
"So you're saying, your immortality is paid for in emotional pain as your old friends die from age?" Sai asked.  
  
"That seems to make sense, doesn't it?" Hatoko replied quietly. "I do want to find a way to over come it though, I want to be able to be with my friends forever."  
  
The group of girls turned a corner, and the sight of Shuuko's house was lost. Hatoko looked back, only to see a shadowy figure watching them from across the street. Hatoko stopped moving and turned. Sai and Kaede quickly realized this and turned to look at the figure. It began to run towards a hedge along side the road that Hatoko walked on, and she called desperately to Misaki.  
  
"Misaki, that person! They are getting closer!" Hatoko exclaimed. She pulled Sai and Kaede away from the hedge, stepping backwards. Another shadow raced after the first, and the rain began to pour. A rustle could be heard in the bushes to the left, and a shadow emerged. A hailstone slammed into their back almost immediately, and the figure was dashed to the ground. Another rustle in the foliage, and two female shadows emerged, one chasing the other until the first, who was faster, jumped into a car that could not be seen and drove way. Hatoko turned to look at the victim of the hail, horror spreading across her face. Short, black hair, dripping wet. Dirty white clothing. No, a uniform... It was Kotarou. Hatoko turned away.  
  
"No... Not... Ko..." Hatoko begun, "I... Don't want to believe..."  
  
"Kotarou-kun is not... Against... Us..." Misaki started. "Hatoko-chan... Help..."  
  
Hatoko, hearing Misaki's sweet voice call her name, turned to look at her fallen brother. He was looking at her, a slight smile on his face, and noticeably in pain.  
  
"So, that is the way it is... Hatoko, Why wasn't I allowed to know? Why wasnt..." Kotarou asked, before a cough racked his throat, after which he continued. "Why wasn't I allowed to know?"  
  
"Are you okay, Kotarou?" Hatoko asked desperately.  
  
"Why?" Kotarou repeated. "Am I, a good friend of Misaki-san's, not allowed to know when she is killed and mysteriously transferred into a doll? When she and my sister are prompted to set out on a dangerous journey?"  
  
Hatoko remained silent, staring at her brother, not know what to think. He had done something very foolish, following her, risking death at Misaki's own hands.  
  
"Kotarou-chan... It was my decision." Misaki stated, somewhat forcefully. "I did not... did not want for you... to get involved..."  
  
Kotarou stared at the doll on Hatoko's shoulder. The rain mysteriously bounced off of an invisible force field around the angel. Kotarou watched it closely for a few moments longer, only to see it spread its wings and fly to within a few inches of his face, and land gracefully. "Why?" he asked again.  
  
"Dangerous..." Misaki replied simply.  
  
"But, you are letting Sai-san, and Kaede-san." Kotarou argued. Sai and Kaede stood silently a dozen feet away. Hatoko looked at Misaki-chan and her brother, not moving either.  
  
"They... Understand... Us..."  
  
"Kotarou, Sai and Kaede understand our relationship, and they understand pain and loneliness in similar ways that me and Misaki do. With that understanding comes the correct wisdom necessary to bring Misaki back. And then, here you are, stalking us, thinking you want to get involved without knowing anything of the sorts." Hatoko explained, getting angry now, "Do you even understand the critical nature of this whole thing? Misaki will be gone forever if we fail. Her loneliness will kill her soul, and then it will kill me because I can no longer survive without her."  
  
"But..." Kotarou started, a desperate voice escaping him.  
  
"Idiot!" Hatoko cried out, tears escaping her eyes, and sheets of rain falling. "It is Misaki that chooses who goes right now. I trust her decision, and even though you're my brother, that won't stop me from following her, the most important thing in the world to me. If it came to it, I would kill you before letting Misaki die." Hatoko looked down at her feet. "Misaki is more valuable then anything in this world, to me. Kotarou, you are no longer the person I turn to for help, don't you realize this?"  
  
Tamayo peeked around the corner of the shrubbery as Kotarou dropped his head at his sister's words.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, Kotarou!?" Tamayo yelled at him, coming over and helping him up. Kotarou, who didn't realize Tamayo was there in the first place, was shocked out of his senses now. He looked towards his girlfriend.  
  
"What are you doing following me?" Kotarou replied loudly, rubbing his back where the ice struck him.  
  
"Following you? I saw you sneaking around in the bushes, and then saw this woman going for you with this knife or something. I chased her down only to find that she was going after Hatoko-chan, who was hidden from my sight by the shrubs at the time. I ran over to beat her up, and she ran off, saying some crazy thing or other like 'Devil child, don't defend those that are unnatural. Let them rot into the soil!'" Tamayo explained, only to shock Hatoko, along with Sai and Kaede.  
  
"That woman, who is she?" Kaede asked cautiously.  
  
"No clue," Tamayo responded, and she turned back to Kotarou. "As for you, why in the world did you jump out of the bushes at Hatoko-chan?" Kotarou blushed slightly.  
  
"Umm... Well... I sorta tripped..." Kotarou looked at the ground grimacing. "Although... Now that I think of it... What did I trip on?" He looked back, only to find a puddle of water where he had emerged from the hedge. There was nothing blocking the way near the ground, however.  
  
"Whatever, Kotarou, we are going home to clean you up." Tamayo turned back to Hatoko. "I realize that there is something very important to you and Misakachi happening right now, and that it is your affair even if I am a friend. I'm sorry if Kotarou or myself frightened you, Hatoko-chan, as well as Sai-san, Kaede-san." Tamayo apologized.  
  
"It's okay, Tamayo-chan, unplanned things happen." Hatoko replied, and Kaede nodded.  
  
"We are all okay, just a bit excited I guess. No worries, okay?" Kaede added sweetly.  
  
"Oh! Here, the woman dropped this when I nailed her in the back with my elbow..." Tamayo handed Hatoko a silver black dagger. Hatoko took it carefully, and Tamayo parted for her house, dragging Kotarou behind. Hatoko dropped her hands to her sides, and walked over to pickup Misaki-chan with her free hand.  
  
"That... Is the one..." Misaki whispered.  
  
"The one? The dagger used to kill you?" Hatoko asked quietly. Misaki-chan nodded.  
  
"And... The Woman... The Do'er." Misaki replied. Hatoko grimaced.  
  
"Let's go home now, Hatoko-chan." Sai said, and she picked the small girl up in her arms. "Let's go home."  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
The door shut, and the three soaking wet girls made their way to Misaki's bedroom, where Sai gently put Hatoko onto her feet. She took the dripping dagger from her hand, and placed it on the small desk in the corner. Hatoko spoke nothing, still regathering herself after the incident. She hated having to speak to her brother so harshly, but he nearly got himself killed for his idiotic antics. Again, Hatoko remembered what dangers they were dealing with.  
  
"Hatoko-chan, why don't you take a bath?" Kaede suggested, and Hatoko nodded silently. Taking her hand, Kaede walked Hatoko to the bathroom. Misaki-chan flew slowly behind them.  
  
"I know you're wishing Misaki-sama was here, but right now it is not possible. However, if you need anything, me and Sai-san are always available." Kaede explained, and Hatoko nodded. They entered the bathroom and Misaki-chan flew over to the bathtub and turned on the water. Kaede helped Hatoko remove her wet clothing, and made her way to the door.  
  
"Kaede-san..." Hatoko whispered, and the older girl turned around. "Please, stay with me. I want you to stay with me... Someone to talk to. I would talk to Misaki, but it requires much concentration of hers to speak to me normally, and I don't want to pressure her. I don't want her worrying about me right now. She trusts you, you know."  
  
"Okay, anything, for you and Misaki-sama, like I said." Kaede set the wet clothes on the floor and went to assist Hatoko into the water. In a few minutes, the tub was full, and Misaki-chan turned off the faucet. The angel floated on her wings over to Kaede's shoulder and sat down.  
  
Hatoko closed her eyes, and let her body slip under the surface of the water completely. Kaede moved to help her head up, but Misaki-chan flew to face her directly and put up her hand.  
  
"Hatoko-chan... Breathe water..." Misaki explained, and Kaede nodded, resting her hands on her knees as she sat down.  
  
"Oh, that is right..." Kaede replied, watching the small child rest under the water. Misaki had shared a memory with her, a nice memory that made her dozy, and Hatoko was now drifting of to sleep.  
  
"Kaede-san... Wish to see... What Hatoko-chan sees?" Misaki asked, and Kaede nodded.  
  
"If you want to share, I'd love to see it." Kaede replied, and her eyes closed almost suddenly, and a memory overtook her senses.  
  
...  
  
The soft sunlight filtered through sparse clouds overhead, and a warm breeze drifted along the sandy beach. Hatoko lay next to Misaki on a blanket under the shade of a beach tree. The sound of crashing waves could be heard off in the distance. No one was around but the two girls.  
  
Eyes closed, they spoke softly to each other in whispers. Words of love, and dedication. Filling words that feed the spirit and quenched the soul. Many words, and it did not stop. They merely continued. Hatoko had wrapped her arms around Misaki, and Misaki had her arms wrapped around Hatoko. Their heads were very close, and every time they spoke, their soft lips brushed.  
  
...  
  
Misaki let Kaede out of the memory after a few minutes, but kept Hatoko under the warm recollections as she slept soundly under the surface of the bath water.  
  
"To think, that people of your age, could share something like this... It is astounding. Plus you two are cute." Kaede smiled. "Hold onto that memory for a long time, Misaki-sama. When you are lonely, think of it, and remind yourself that you will have it again soon."  
  
Sai entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She looked at Hatoko, interest showing on her face as she watched the small girl defy death.  
  
"She asked me to stay," Kaede explained, and Sai nodded, sitting next to her. She wrapped an arm around the smaller girl's waist and pulled her close.  
  
"It is alright, we are all together. Tomorrow we leave. Once the trip starts, we do not know what will come of it. We should enjoy this time together to the best of our abilities. We do not know who will be returning, especially since we have some mad woman after Hatoko-chan." Sai replied.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Yay, it be done. Me happy. Next chapter coming soon!  
  
Revised August 14th, 2004  
  
.o. Munkii 


	10. A Spirit's Journey

.o. Lost in Dreams .o.  
By Munkii  
  
The continuation of Conceptions of Love, a Misaki x Hatoko fanfiction.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
Well then, Chapter 10! Only a few more chapters after this one... What will happen? Hmm... One must read to find out!  
  
To all those who know little about Angelic Layer and the original story, this is a Shoujo-Ai fanfiction. It contains a girl x girl relationship. Do not read it if this warrants negative reactions from you.  
  
This chapter begins soon after the last one.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
Chapter 10: A Spirit's Journey  
  
"True love is self love. True love is when two become one." Yano  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
Hatoko was unable to sleep that night, excitement about the coming days pervading her every thought and dream. She found herself hoping that Misaki would be back the moment they arrived, but she knew in her heart there were still trials ahead that must be faced. She dozed off in the wee hours of the morning, only to be awoken by Kaede a few hours later.  
  
"Hatoko-chan... Hatoko-chan... It's time to get up..." Kaede said softly, nudging the sleeping child. "We will be leaving in twenty minutes."  
  
"Mmm..." Hatoko replied groggily as she sat up, looking towards Kaede. "Is it really? I feel like I haven't slept at all..." Hatoko glanced at the clock. "Hmmm..."  
  
"No time to ponder, let's get you ready. Shuuko-san has some breakfast prepared for you already." Kaede replied, and she pulled Hatoko out from under the covers.  
  
Several minutes later, Hatoko was dressed, eating her breakfast as Kaede brushed out her hair a bit. Sai was putting their bags in the car, and Shuuko was making a few phone calls.  
  
"Hmm... It looks like we aren't going to Gibraltar. Icchan has found a closer location to the suspected site. We are going to fly into Lajes. It's a city on an island in the Atlantic." Shuuko said after setting down the phone. "From there we will be taking a boat West for a day or two. Our information says 321 kilometers."  
  
"What's after that?" Hatoko asked.  
  
"I couldn't imagine," Shuuko replied.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
The airport was crowded, and the group slowly made their way to the waiting area for their flight. Misaki had the clouds go away early that morning to make sure their flight was not interrupted. Hatoko held Misaki-chan as she walked along, holding Sai's hand as Icchan pushed his way through people ahead of them.  
  
"Oogata, don't do that here! People will think your... well..." Icchan said out loud. Several people made way for the group.  
  
"What?" Oogata whined. "I didn't do anything!"  
  
"I told you: No onions! Now look at you!" Icchan exclaimed, pointing a finger at Oogata and squeezing his nose shut. "I feel faint!"  
  
The group reached the appropriate desk for their flight, which would initially take them to Spain. It was a very long flight, to say the least.  
  
Icchan finished talking to the lady behind the counter, and handed everyone their boarding passes. They walked over to the side of the desk and set down their things.  
  
"Everything is ready. While we wait, I think I'll let everyone in on a little secret I discovered by pure chance the moment I left the office." Icchan changed his voice to a whisper. "Atlantis was also called Antilia. I discovered a day ago that Antilia was thought to be 321 kilometers off of the West of the Azores. This morning, I pulled up an undersea topographical map of the Atlantic in that general area. We know that their is a plateau of sorts on the sunken island, right?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Well, after examining the map, I discovered that there were no topographical features like that. I pulled up more maps from around the area, and found that there was only one possible location: 120 kilometers in the same direction I found a rectangular mesa. I believe this is the one as Atlantis was rumored to be somewhat rectangular." Icchan explained.  
  
"How are we going to get there?" Hatoko asked, interested.  
  
"I figured we would take a large catamaran, I have already contacted someone about transporting us out there. He said I was insane." Icchan answered, scratching his head.  
  
"Well, as far as anyone could be guessing, we are going out into the middle of nowhere, throwing a six year old off the side of a boat, and sitting around waiting for her to resurface." Yuuko stated, and everyone nodded. "I think we are insane."  
  
"Aren't you going to be cold, Hatoko-chan? What if you get scared, or you can't see?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Nope, I seem to be immune to the effects of cold water. As for being scared or being unable to see... I don't think I will be. Misaki will be there, and I am doing this for her. I do not have the option to not do this, you know." Hatoko replied, and the group nodded.  
  
"Misaki-sama is worth it, isn't she?"  
  
"More then anything, Kaede-san."  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
The airliner had finally left the runway, and Hatoko watched as Tokyo faded away. Misaki-chan was standing on the armrest to watch as well, and Kaede, who sat next to Hatoko, leaned over to have a peek for herself.  
  
"It has been awhile since I have flown in a plane. It is quite an adventure." Kaede said softly. Hatoko nodded, staring out the window, but said nothing. "Are you worried, Hatoko-chan?"  
  
"Yes. I do not want to lose Misaki." Hatoko replied, and Kaede rested her hand on Hatoko's lap.  
  
"I'm sure it will all be okay, just have some faith in yourself."  
  
"Kaede-san, Misaki is becoming more lonely each day. Unlike I, she can't feel anything in this world. That is why, if we should fail, she will die sooner then me. We must succeed." Hatoko replied.  
  
"It will eventually come down to you though, are you ready to take on the responsibility?" Kaede asked, and Hatoko turned to look at her.  
  
"I am ready to take it on. I refuse to let anything stand in my way."  
  
"What if that woman tries to stop you?" Sai asked, leaning in on the conversation.  
  
"I will kill her without hesitation."  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
Hatoko had fell into sleep, and Misaki again locked her into a perpetual dream until the airliner landed. She awoke feeling refreshed, and finding the rest of the group weary, led them all to the next terminal to board the flight to Lajes. Hatoko had insisted no time be wasted while traveling, and Icchan understood, booking the flights very close to each other. Since they had already crossed many time zones, their flight in Lajes would land at approximately the same time as the early morning for them. Of course, that meant that it would be bedtime in the Azores. Misaki had plans to keep the entire group in dreams to help them change sleeping patterns.  
  
The second flight left Lisbon, and the weary travelers ate dinner aboard a near empty plane. The attendants seemed to recognize most of the group, and attempted to talk to Shuuko in English. Shuuko didn't have a clue as to what they were saying, and Icchan did his best to translate.  
  
"Oh! They watch Angelic Layer on TV!" Icchan said excitedly. "I wonder if it's time to go global..."  
  
The flight continued on, and Icchan chatted in broken English for most of it, explaining to the attendants that he was the creator of Angelic Layer. They kept asking Icchan to bring Angelic Layer to Europe, to Icchan's delight. A few hours later, the plane landed, and to the dismay of the flight attendants, the group said their goodbyes.  
  
Finding their way to a local bed and breakfast after grabbing their bags, everyone prepared for the night ahead. Icchan shared a room with Oogata, who wasn't in the least happy about it. Shuuko shared a room with Yuuko, and Hatoko shared one with Sai and Kaede, of course.  
  
Kaede put Hatoko to bed almost immediately, and then went to take a quick shower after Sai had finished taking her own in the small bathroom. Shortly later, everyone was in bed, and Misaki put their willing minds to sleep, even though she had not told them in advance they would be watching the waves crash on the shore for the next eight hours. She made sure to keep the image of her and Hatoko out of the dream this time, knowing Icchan and Oogata especially wouldn't appreciate it very much.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
The Sun rose, and everyone awoke, feeling a bit off schedule, but never the less ready to start the day. Hatoko was unusually hyper as they ate breakfast together.  
  
"Hatoko-chan, you really should eat something instead of talking..." advised Kaede.  
  
"But, I need to swim... Swim with the fishies in the big blue sea..." Hatoko replied and she made a fish face as she sipped at her orange juice. "Mmm... Fish food!" It was readily apparent that Hatoko was slightly nervous.  
  
"Talking about fish... Hatoko-chan, you mentioned you were unable to 'connect' with Misaki-chan while you were wearing a swim suit," mentioned Icchan.  
  
"I did, all I can take with me when I go is this pendant. Misaki-chan will come with me as well." Hatoko answered, playing with her food.  
  
"The angel will not work if its exposed to the water, Hatoko-chan."  
  
"Misaki has the ability to form a small barrier around the angel, so water will not be able to penetrate her skin. And, since water is so like the air, she can fly right next to me as well." Hatoko folded her toast and bit a whole right out of the middle, only to unfold it and hold it up. "Hmm... Fish shaped!"  
  
Breakfast ended, and the party left for the docks to meet the captain of the boat they would be taking. Icchan had reserved the entire vessel, and so it would be a private trip. Owning a very large company had its perks.  
  
A warm air floated around everyone, and a few sparse clouds could be seen in the sky. The smell of salt water and fish floated through the city, and the locals gave disconcerting looks as the odd group passed them by. Arriving at the docks, Icchan spotted the catamaran and everyone followed the mad scientist over to it. The captain of the boat, a gruff looking fellow with a mellow attitude, greeted them all, and Icchan spoke in his best English, letting him know they were ready. An hour later, the vessel, named "Seaker", left the port for the open ocean.  
  
"You're crazy as hell, Ichirou. I'll give ya that. There is nothing in the area of water where we are going." the Captain said as he steered the large boat to the West.  
  
"We are on voyage to save life, Trent." Icchan replied.  
  
"Who's life? Everyone looks alright to me." Trent pointed out, and Hatoko, getting the gist of what they were saying, spoke up.  
  
"Misaki!" Hatoko exclaimed quite suddenly. "This is for her!" Icchan translated the message.  
  
"Ah, a young one with us. Misaki? Is this your friend?" Trent asked.  
  
"Yes, Misaki is her friend... Well... More then friend, but... That is different story."  
  
"It sounds to me like Misaki is a girl..." Trent questioned Icchan, looking cross-eyed.  
  
"Umm... She is..."  
  
"I meet the most peculiar people, you know that?" Trent replied, laughing as he brought the vessel to top speed.  
  
"Umm... What does 'peculiar' mean?" Icchan asked, but the old captain just laughed.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
It was nearing midday when they arrived at the general location, and Sai went to tell Hatoko it was time for lunch, only to find the small girl staring intently at a patch of water.  
  
"Is it down there?" Sai asked.  
  
"Yes," came Hatoko's response. "It is calling to me." She pulled out the pendant from under her clothes, only to find it glowing brighter then usual.  
  
"It is lunch time, Hatoko-chan."  
  
"We must make it quick then, I can feel Misaki... She is longing greatly to go down there with me." Hatoko replied, and she stood up. Sai took her hand firmly, and led her back to the main deck for lunch.  
  
"Strangest thing I've ever experienced, five hours and not a single swell!" Trent roared heartily. "Like the sea was making way for my boat!"  
  
"See that necklace?" Icchan pointed to the pendant around Hatoko's neck. "That is why." The captain turned to look, only to find himself suddenly enchanted by the glowing object.  
  
"What... What is that?" he asked.  
  
"Misaki."  
  
The captain ran his fingers through his gray beard and stared intently at the pendant.  
  
"What is that glowing?" Trent asked.  
  
"Soul trapped in small capsule of seawater."  
  
"You're not serious, are you?"  
  
"Totally." Icchan replied. "Misaki-chan, please prove to Trent-san you are there."  
  
Hatoko held up the pendant for all to see, and water began to drip off it's surface in great amounts. Trent didn't know what to say.  
  
"Now, you at least know we are not totally insane." Icchan said. Trent nodded. The sound of an approaching vessel could be heard in the distance, and Sai, still standing, looked on the horizon to find a small black craft speeding towards them at a staggering pace. It was only a few minutes away.  
  
"Icchan-san, what..." Sai began, and Icchan turned to look.  
  
"What are they doing out here?" Icchan asked. Misaki-chan came to life and spread her wings, to the amazement of the old sea captain. She floated up.  
  
"Something... Not right..." Misaki said loudly, and the captain looked around furiously to find where the words came from. "Be... Back... Soon..."  
  
The small angel disappeared as it flew at blinding speed towards the craft. Misaki-chan came back twenty-three seconds later. "It is... Her."  
  
"She is going to ram into us then, it seems." Icchan thought out loud, and the angel nodded.  
  
"Sit... Down..." Not knowing what to think, everyone sat down. Trent started to say something, but stopped and stared at the beautiful angel floating in the air. "Her Time... To Go... Is Now."  
  
The pendant around Hatoko's neck grew intensely blue, and a wave appeared in front of the speeding craft quite suddenly. The craft sped through it, but came out severely slowed. Storm clouds rushed in, and sea became turbulent as the pendant radiated deep blue rays of light. Sweeping waves bristling with foam and anger filled the great blue sea, but the vessel continued to crash through them. It was now one minute away, and its powerful engines could be heard over the great storm. Hail began to fall, and it slammed into the black fuselage, putting holes in the plexiglas, but the vessel continued its charge.  
  
Trent, watching the entire thing, began to sit up, but Icchan pulled him down.  
  
"Watch. The power of love." Icchan said, and Trent turned back to watch. The craft darted forward. 100 meters. 50 meters. 25 meters. Icchan began to sweat, and then it happened. A great barrier surrounded the entire catamaran, and the speedboat slammed into it, exploding into a cloud of debris, smoke, and fire. Misaki dropped the barrier, and calmed the seas. She floated silently over to the wreckage. The woman, who was miraculously still alive, clung to a life jacket. She stared at the doll in the sky.  
  
"I killed you, you wretched creature." She spat. Misaki ignored her.  
  
"What is your name." The angel commanded, softening the woman's mind with the energy from her heart.  
  
"Sayoko. Your mother knows me well."  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Ah, a plot twist! Woo! Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
  
Revised August 16th, 2004  
  
.o. Munkii 


	11. Deadly Love

.o. Lost in Dreams .o.  
By Munkii  
  
The continuation of Conceptions of Love, a Misaki x Hatoko fanfiction.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
Ooo... A chapter for those who read me works... Enjoy and review if you feel like it! I would especially appreciate constructive reviews, as it gives me a chance to improve the story. I will not hesitate to revise a chapter to fix little errors and such.  
  
To all those who know little about Angelic Layer and the original story, this is a Shoujo-Ai fanfiction. It contains a girl x girl relationship. Do not read it if this warrants negative reactions from you.  
  
This chapter begins immediately after the last one.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
Chapter 11: Deadly Love  
  
"Love will blind the unwise into hate. Love is not a power to be foolish with." unknown source  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
Misaki formed a spiritual prison around the dripping wet Sayoko, and the seawater fell from her clothes in a puddle at the bottom of the barrier. She threw her fists against the wall, but it was a fruitless attempt.  
  
"What is this devilry, child?" Sayoko demanded loudly. Her body floated next to Misaki-chan as she led the way back to the catamaran.  
  
"The magic of love." Misaki responded. Her concentration had surpassed its normal capacity, and she was talking in regular sentences now.  
  
"Do you think I believe that rubbish? Kill me already so I can leave this hellish place."  
  
"You said you knew my mother. You will talk to her now." Upon reaching the boat, Misaki-chan stopped and brought her prisoner around to face everyone. Shuuko stood.  
  
"Sayoko...-chan," began Shuuko hesitantly.  
  
"The traitor herself, Shuuko, it has been a long time." Sayoko said darkly. Shuuko, who was slightly shocked at seeing her old girlfriend, as it was, changed her attitude.  
  
"What are you doing trying to kill my dear Misaki," Shuuko demanded.  
  
"It was some time ago, Shuuko... We were together and happy..." Sayoko replied, ignoring Shuuko.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You were the love of my life, even though you were indecisive and subjected by what others told you to do. When my sister showed up and barged in that night long ago, like a weak-minded fool you listened to her every word." Sayoko stared at Shuuko with such intensity that she turned away. "Look at you, still weak at heart."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My sister told you to beat it, told you that you didn't really love me, and you believed her. You left me... Alone, desperately alone, for years, only to marry that 'man'."  
  
"I loved him, Sayoko!" cried Shuuko, tears forming in her eyes as she turned back to the dark woman. Misaki, wanting to hear the whole story, kept Sayoko in front of Shuuko, but it hurt her heart to see her mother in tears.  
  
"What? Was I not good enough? You wretch, I gave you everything!"  
  
"That is not... why..." Shuuko replied softly.  
  
"Then?"  
  
"Your love for me blinded you. It blinded you so much, you failed to realize your sister loved you like you loved me. Every time I saw her with you, I could tell..." Shuuko explained after a few moment of silence, as she gathered herself.  
  
"So what? I would have pushed her aside for you in an instant."  
  
"I left you so you could be happy with her. I didn't want her to be sad. I felt like I was intruding upon her territory."  
  
"Your selfless attitude put me into depression for two years. I hated my sister for her getting in our way, I hated you more for letting her, and yet every night I found myself dreaming of you... Wanting you..." Sayoko temper disappeared suddenly, and she fell into a kneeling position in the barrier. She looked down. "I asked my sister to poison your husband in the hopes that you would return. I told her it was revenge, and if she succeeded, I would consent to love her. My sister killed him."  
  
Shuuko found tears streaming from her eyes now, and Yuuko gently wiped them away. Icchan and Trent stood, motionless, captivated by Shuuko's love life. Hatoko could feel Misaki's rage, and the pendant grew dark, and only a black light shone from it. Her heart felt heavy as she willed Misaki to let it out, and the pendant dropped silver tears. The tears moistened Hatoko's clothing near her chest, but she didn't notice nor care.  
  
"How could you..." Shuuko stammered quietly.  
  
"I loved you to much to let you go, and now look at what has happened. After my sister killed that disgusting man, she returned. Seeing that you didn't come to me, I ran away and hid in a remote village. My sister was heart-broken of course, but she deserved it. She blamed everything on you, Shuuko."  
  
"Your sister thought that loving a girl is wrong." Misaki said, and Sayoko turned to the angel.  
  
"She said that, trying to hide her emotions. She was a fool, and she was blinded by her own love until she died. She never realized I never loved her."  
  
"Your thoughts are twisted, Sayoko. You have been corrupted. Your sister was corrupted as well." Misaki replied.  
  
"And you are a demon from hell. I planned and killed you once my sister informed me that Shuuko had a child. It took me a year, but I did it. I knew Shuuko would cherish you like she cherished me, and I knew it would hurt when you died." Sayoko said, venomously.  
  
"Why did you deny the love of your sister?" Shuuko asked. "She was there for you..."  
  
"It is wrong to have a romantic relationship with a family member, Shuuko, you should..."  
  
"No, it isn't," interrupted Misaki, her voice loud and clear now. "Love is love. There is no other. You loved your sister very much, didn't you? And you let the world corrupt your mind and squelch your heart. Look at the pain it has caused you, and us. The pain it caused your sister, and the grief."  
  
"But... The..."  
  
"Idiot!" Hatoko screamed suddenly, and the entire group jumped. Sayoko looked at the small girl, and dropped her head.  
  
"You would never understand..." Sayoko replied.  
  
"I do understand, perfectly in fact. You never understood Shuuko-san. She was always shy, but she always saw the truth in love. It was not her with the weak mind, but you. You could not accept the truth..." Hatoko stated, standing now. "You could not accept your sister..."  
  
"Bold words for a six-year old. You know nothing about love. Misaki and you will fall to pieces eventually. Your love is a fluke, stupid..." Sayoko retorted, but she was cut off.  
  
"How dare you!" yelled Hatoko, furious now. "You killed my Misaki!" A shard of ice formed in mid-air next to Hatoko. It's sharp edged gleaming in the sunlight. Horror filled Shuuko's face, and she looked away as the bolt slammed into Sayoko's chest. The woman was thrown against the back wall of the barrier, and a red liquid fell from her body to the bottom of the cell mingling with the sea water. Sayoko looked up at Shuuko once more, her eyes hoping to glimpse Shuuko's once more, but Shuuko refused to turn. The woman slumped over into the pool of blood. Misaki quickly sent the entire prison into the sea, and sent it down deep, laying the black woman to rest among the creatures on the seafloor.  
  
Hatoko found her knees weak, and she found herself sprawled on the deck. Everyone, save for Misaki, was far to stunned to move. A light wind whipped about their clothes, and the great waves ceased, only to become only small swells. The clouds in the sky remained however, as proof of Misaki and Hatoko's overwhelming power and will.  
  
Misaki-chan glided down to Hatoko, and landed to stand in front of her.  
  
"Hatoko-chan..." whispered Misaki, "Hatoko-chan... Be strong. Push those memories out of your head. It is time to go." Hatoko was about to cry, but she didn't. Misaki's words filled her soul and she stood.  
  
"Let's go, Misaki." Hatoko replied fiercely. "Icchan-san, Trent-san, go inside."  
  
Icchan didn't hesitate to move, and he pulled Trent behind him. They closed the hatch.  
  
"Keep each other company." Misaki added. Hatoko pulled off her clothes and turned to Shuuko.  
  
"Shuuko-san, I am sorry for what I did, but I promised I would not let her get in the way of my relationship with Misaki." Hatoko kissed Shuuko on the cheek. "Have faith in me, I will save Misaki."  
  
Hatoko spun, and without hesitation, she jumped off the side of the vessel, the glowing pendant around her neck shining brightly. Misaki-chan followed, a nearly invisible barrier surrounding her. The group on the boat's deck rushed to the side and looked over, watching the young girl and her angel descend into the deep water. Hatoko was swimming effortlessly down.  
  
"They will be okay, Shuuko-san." Kaede whispered. She crossed her fingers, but Sai, standing next to her, took Kaede's hands.  
  
"There is no need for that, Kaede." Sai whispered, pulling Kaede into a warm embrace that wreaked of longing. Again the vision of her younger sister, dying, filled her mind. Kaede sensed Sai's weakness, and returned the embrace.  
  
"You are right, Sai-san."  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
"Misaki... I killed her..." Hatoko began.  
  
"Hatoko-chan, please, for me... Put it aside. Once I am whole again, we can cry on each other's shoulders for all eternity if we so please." Misaki replied warmly.  
  
"I know, it's just... Death scares me. It takes away someone from this world. It hurts people."  
  
"Hatoko-chan, you would know it best, but it doesn't mean you should stop pursuing your dreams and happiness, and love. We have come this far, but we most both be clear-minded until this ordeal is over and then you can hold me in your arms and do as your whim desires." Misaki replied softly, and Hatoko nodded.  
  
"I'm going to never let go of you again. I'm going to snuggle you and kiss you and bathe you... I want to always be near you, and see you. I want to dress you up in beautiful kimonos and race among field of flowers and under cherry trees in the spring, and hold you close when winter comes, near a warm fire with a blanket and hot chocolate." Hatoko explained, losing herself in the thoughts.  
  
"We can have those wonderful things, Hatoko-chan... They are close now... Once I can hold you again, we have an eternity to delve into each other's dreams and share moments together. We will have the power to do anything we want."  
  
Hatoko was silent for a few minutes, and they descended deeper. The water became darker, but the pendant grew brighter, and it was easy to find their way farther down. Hatoko swam deftly, and Misaki-chan glided under her stomach in the same direction.  
  
"I," Hatoko began, "I expect you to lose your virginity to me as well, what ever that means. All I know is that you have to love each other very much..."  
  
"I have no idea what that means either, but I hear it all the time. We'll have to ask someone later. Kaede-san might know. She's smart. As for having to love each other very much... I think we have that covered."  
  
A patch of sand could be seen in the distance, and Hatoko swam furiously to it. They reached it quickly, and stood on the ancient seafloor. They looked up, but saw only blackness.  
  
"How far do you think we've gone?" Hatoko asked.  
  
"Mmm... 300 meters? Let's see what we have here... I'm going to borrow my soul for a moment." Misaki-chan pulled the silver chain up and over Hatoko's head, swimming up for a little bit. The pendant began to glow brighter and brighter, and eventually it was as bright as the Sun. The entire sea floor for a kilometer in each direction could be seen where no objects obstructed their view.  
  
"Hmm... Lets see..." Hatoko began, but she found she could not say anything more. She looked in awe at what they had found.  
  
"The ruins of a great city," Misaki began. Hatoko nodded. They knew that they were at the right spot now.  
  
"There is supposed to be a mesa... Hmm..." Hatoko looked around, and seeing nothing, she swam up above the ruins. This time she did see something. A great wall in the near distance. She pointed towards it. "There. That is where he is."  
  
"Put on your bunny hunting gear, it's time to go bunny wabbit hunting." Misaki said brightly, and they swam over to the cliffs as fast as they could. The sea life around them made way for the visitors, but they seemed almost ready for their presence, turning to look at the girl and the angel. A few sharks in the area found their way over as well, but they didn't wait at a distance, and instead approached the girls.  
  
"Ah, Misaki, sharks!" Hatoko exclaimed, but Misaki knew better then to be afraid.  
  
"I don't think they are going to eat us, Hatoko-chan. I have a feeling they are here to meet us and take us to Yano-san." Misaki replied, and she had guessed correctly. The watery predators stopped a few feet from Hatoko.  
  
"Yano-san... Awaits thee. Please, my mistresses... Hold onto my upper-most fin. I will take you to him under the protection of the Atlantean Guard. My name is Uruhatachirusu. Call me Uru." The voice came over the water, but the shark in the front of the pack, who appeared to be the leader, did not move his mouth.  
  
"I... Okay," Hatoko stammered slightly, and she swam over and grabbed onto the shark's dorsal fin.  
  
"Don't be shy, I have waited for you for many, many years. The sea life in this area is at your command, my mistresses. The creatures here have been charged with protecting the ruins for all eternity. That is why human-kind has yet to find it." Uru explained, and he began to speed through the water.  
  
A light appeared in the distance, and Misaki dimmed the pendant so it could be seen better. They watched silently as it became closer and closer until finally they had arrived at a large structure. Hatoko, with Misaki holding onto the top of her head, floated off of the shark that had carried her.  
  
"The Greater Temple of Atlantis. Yano-sama awaits you inside. Good luck, my mistresses." Hatoko stroked the shark's snout and thanked him, and she proceeded forward with Misaki-chan lighting the way. They entered the elaborately designed temple.  
  
Misaki brought the shining pendant back to its normal glow, the hall they had entered was lit well, and at the end sat the person they had been searching for for some time.  
  
"Welcome, at last." Yano greeted.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Finally, the great and mysterious Yano! Woo! Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
  
Revised August 16th, 2004  
  
.o. Munkii 


	12. Trial of Hearts

.o. Lost in Dreams .o.  
By Munkii  
  
The continuation of Conceptions of Love, a Misaki x Hatoko fanfiction.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
This is the third to last chapter. There will only be two more chapters following this one. Read them slowly, and not in haste. If there is a sequel to this story, it will not come for some time. There are many things going on in my life that warrant my attention, and I am staying up late to write this story, because if I didn't, I think I would be insane about now.  
  
Warning: This chapter is a bit graphic.  
  
To all those who know little about Angelic Layer and the original story, this is a Shoujo-Ai fanfiction. It contains a girl x girl relationship. Do not read it if this warrants negative reactions from you.  
  
This chapter begins immediately after the last one.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
Chapter 12: Trial of Hearts  
  
"Never doubt. Doubt is the source of all failure." Yano  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
"Yano-sama?" Hatoko asked, and the figure nodded. He wore a white and blue robe that lay upon the floor all around him. A silver tiara rest upon his forehead, and silver white hair floated gently about his face. Sapphire blue eyes watched the girls.  
  
"Yes. For many thousands of years I have sat here, waiting patiently for you two to arrive. Waiting for you to realize your eternal love for each other, to realize your ultimate destiny, to feel the greatest pain and the greatest happiness, to experience the deepest emotions. You have accomplished much, fair ladies. And, it comes to me to pass on the knowledge, and power, of Atlantis, the Eternal City of the Sea. Atlantis is the home of the sea spirit, Umiki-sama, the greater spirit of all water on this world. Atlantis is here to protect this spirit. It has been the guardian gates since the beginning of time. And you two are here because it is time for the rightful nobility to take charge. I am merely a puppet of Umiki-sama." Yano explained dutifully.  
  
"We... are the heirs to Atlantis?" Misaki asked.  
  
"Yes. Misaki-sama, Hatoko-sama, you were once my daughters. Long ago, you made a pact to the sea, to love and cherish each other for all eternity. The sea took you and nurtured your souls. It shared its wisdom with you, and when the time came to put you both back into the world, the sea influenced many things to happen just perfectly, so that when you were of appropriate age, you would meet one day and become friends.  
  
"But, friends was just the beginning of it. Your relationship continues to sail past friendship, and venture into new waters. These waters you once experienced when you were Mia and Miu, but your knowledge of them was lost in time. There are many things you haven't discovered about yourselves, but eventually, you will learn about them. It may only take a few months to venture further, or a few hundred years, but it will happen, and after each new discovery, a new one will await you on the horizon."  
  
"Then, what is it we must do? Misaki, she was killed." Hatoko asked, looking hopefully at the figure before her.  
  
"Misaki-sama is immortal. She is not dead." Yano replied, almost mysteriously.  
  
"Then...?" Hatoko began to ask. Yano stood slowly.  
  
"It has been a long time since I have stood..." Yano said, stretching. "Hatoko-sama, prove to me you are worthy to become what you were meant to be. Kill me."  
  
"How could I possibly kill you? Why would I want to?" Hatoko asked desperately. "What about Misaki?"  
  
"If you do not kill me, I will destroy that pendant around your neck, and the soul within." Yano replied, and a shaft of light appeared in his right hand like a scimitar. He rushed at Hatoko before she could say anything.  
  
"Hatoko-chan!" Misaki cried, "Remember, our promise. Do not let it end now." Hatoko blinked away her numb mind, and the sword of light shattered into a million fragments of light against Hatoko's barrier. Hatoko willed two sabers of light into her own hands and retaliated.  
  
"You have grown masterful over your mind, Hatoko-sama." Yano commented, swinging a new shaft of light at Hatoko's head. Hatoko, while not physically strong nor fast, willed her weapons to block the blow like she willed Suzuka to move on the Layer. "Now, learn the truth."  
  
"What truth, you're trying to kill the dearest person to me!" Hatoko retorted. She swung furiously at Yano, ripping his clothes to shreds. Blood poured from a wound in his calf, but he continued to fight. "I came her to bring Misaki back to life and you try and kill her forever!"  
  
A wave of rage over took Hatoko, and she struck Yano down to the ground. Pain never crossed his face, and he gingerly began to stand back up, only to be thrown against the opposite wall by a powerful pulse of seawater. He slammed into it.  
  
"You, have grown... powerful indeed. Water... is an offensive element that can move very fast." Yano explained, sending an ice shard towards Hatoko at blinding speed. It shattered against another invisible barrier.  
  
"I want Misaki back, I don't want to fight you, Yano-sama." Hatoko pleaded.  
  
"Watch, and you've seen. Read, and you've read. Try, and try, and you've done." Yano replied, catapulting himself off from the wall, sword down as he fell onto Hatoko. The girl spun, slicing both blades through the elder and his weapon. He fell to the floor. Blood and flesh floated freely out of the carcass and into the water. The blade disappeared. Hatoko, shocked as she saw what she had done, turned around, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Misaki... Misaki..." she cried softly. Silver tears escaped her eyes into the great sea, and her knees felt weak. Her face expressed her emotions precisely. She didn't know what to do now. "What... What have I done to our hope? Why did he make me do this? Why? How am I supposed to save you without him? I don't want to lose you... Misaki..." Hatoko murmured sadly, her weapons dropping to the floor and disappearing like Yano's had. "I only... I only want to hold you, Misaki-chan..."  
  
"Hatoko-chan..." was all that Misaki could say, for she had lost all words as well.  
  
"Do you think death stops immortal beings?" Yano called. Hatoko spun, only to see Yano standing before her as they had first seen him. Another shard of ice shot from his hand. Hatoko was unprepared this time, however, and it struck her lower torso. Blood filled the water. She cried in agony, and in pain, but mostly in challenge. Two double-bladed shafts of light filled both of her hands, and the twirled around in a fatal dance that called out a scream of death as they spun swiftly. Hatoko deftly wielded the blades.  
  
"My physical agony is nothing, Yano-sama, I will kill you again. Kill you until you can no longer threaten my Misaki! Not even you will stop me from saving her!" Hatoko screamed in retort, swinging her blades against Yano's driving him into pillars that were quickly vaporized by Hatoko's beams of destruction.  
  
"You are not learning from me, Hatoko-sama," Yano said calmly as a silver blade removed his left hand. "Learn, or we will be here for an eternity."  
  
"Bring back my Misaki!" Hatoko cried once more, swinging her blades down upon Yano's skull. Yano's own blades shattered, and the shining shafts split his body in half. This time, Hatoko remained watching, blood spilling into the water from her own wound. She ignored it.  
  
Hatoko didn't blink, and she saw Yano's body disappear into the sea as if it melted into the water itself.  
  
"Are you dead yet?" Hatoko shouted.  
  
"No." A blade flew like lightning, and Hatoko parried it down. Yano's beam swift through her legs, and they floated off into the water, melting away. Yano had resurrected behind her. "Learn."  
  
Hatoko willed her body to move, and move it did. It flew at great speed, following her mind precisely. Flip, twirl, swing, double swing... Her chaotic movements flowing like the crystal waters of a brook in the mountains to a deadly waltz.  
  
"You find Yano-sama that my love for Misaki makes me physically immune to your pain." Hatoko touted, and she pushed Yano farther back, outside the temple and into the sea. He move backward quickly, then summoned a torrent of ice. Hatoko blocked it with her shield, and accelerated forward against the volleys, slamming into Yano with the invisible wall. He was sent flying backward, and Hatoko lengthened her weapons till they were ten meters long, slicing at Yano from a distance. They flew through the water in great arcs at blinding speed. Yano activated another shield and help up his blades, but they both broke, and Yano was ripped to ribbons.  
  
A patch of blood filled the water, only to melt away like before. Hatoko activated her shield. Blood poured from her wounds like she had an unlimited supply of it.  
  
"Misaki, I need your help." Hatoko said softly. "I feel weird now. I feel like I am trapped in a cycle, and after every cycle, I lose more of myself... I want to see your face again."  
  
"As do I, but I am not as powerful as you right now. My soul is being squelched because its difficult for a soul without a heart or mind to affect the physical world." Misaki replied.  
  
"True love is beautiful, like the rose red blood of mortal beings. But, we are not mortal, and as long as you continue to close your mind to what is not, instead of open it to what is, we will fight for all eternity." Yano said, and he appeared within the shield, placed his hand over Hatoko's head, and liquefied it. Hatoko's limp body fell to the seafloor, the glowing pendant following. Hatoko's spirit hung visibly in the water.  
  
"How dare you!" Hatoko screamed. "You're not going to finish me that easily!" Hatoko resurrected behind Yano, silver blades spinning once more, splitting Yano's heart in two.  
  
"Look at you Hatoko-sama, you just died." Yano commented as his lifeless body melted into the sea once more. "And yet, there you are, killing me again. I told you, this would go on forever until you stopped and learned."  
  
"If I stop fighting you will kill Misaki and..." Hatoko stopped, staring at her legs as they dangled freely in the water. She wasn't even using them to propel herself anymore. Yano reappeared before her.  
  
"Yes, I will kill Misaki-sama if you stop fighting. I have the power to kill a spirit without a mind or heart, even if they are immortal, they must first be trapped however, and that is only possible if they are willing." Yano reached for the pendant, which had moved to the new Hatoko's neck in the blink of an eye when she resurrected herself. Hatoko threw back Yano with a rush of water, and liquefied his entire body from a distance.  
  
"Misaki... I understand now. We have searched all this time for someone to resurrect you. The truth, however, is that you always have been immortal, and that you have the power within yourself to relive. Misaki... Trust in yourself and do this." Hatoko whispered, and the pendant grew brightly. Hatoko sensed Yano's form behind her and she swung, slicing through Yano's body yet again.  
  
"For you, for us... Anything, Hatoko-chan..." Misaki replied. Ripples of energy pulsed from the pendant, cascading outward from Hatoko in every direction. A flash of light suddenly appeared in front of Hatoko. It faded, and a form appeared, like something was now de-melting. Hatoko stared into her eyes. It was Misaki, but she looked different. Same height, same face, but... the prettiest blue eyes she had ever seen in her life, even bluer then Misaki's old eyes, and flowing blue hair the color of the sea. She looked like the Misaki-chan doll in the near distance, including clothing. But, Hatoko knew it was Misaki. She spun to kill Yano again, but his dead body was already floating away. Misaki had already done away with him.  
  
"Persistent one, ain't he, Hatoko-chan... Hatoko-chan... I have not said your name like this for such a long time..." Misaki spoke. Same voice as always too. Misaki looked at her flowing blue hair as it gently floated freely in the water. "I seem to have taken part of the form of Mia."  
  
"I suppose so... That sounds right to me for some reason." Hatoko replied, staring with rapt attention at the person in front of her. It was her. It was Misaki. The most wonderful person in the world... No... She was no person... She was a god of the sea. A spirit of love and destruction. Hatoko could feel an aura emanating from her. It was empowering, and warm. A burst of bubbles appeared where Yano had just resurrected a few meters behind Misaki, and the body floated down once again, or at least, what remained of it. It was mere evidence of Misaki's superiority.  
  
"Misaki... This... This is yours." Hatoko whispered, blushing. She handed the pendant on the silver chain to Misaki. Misaki's hand brushed against hers, and it felt like heaven.  
  
"Thank you, Hatoko-chan..." Misaki replied, blushing as well, placing the necklace around her own neck. Yano's voice interrupted their moment.  
  
"Misaki-sama, you have a power that no other entity has. The power to end immortality. Use it on me and kill me." Yano instructed. Misaki nodded.  
  
"I have reason to trust you fully now, I will carry out your instructions until you are at peace." Misaki responded, she turned. Yano was before her, kneeling.  
  
"You two are now the High Guardians of all of Atlantis. All Atlantean look up to you. The sea is yours to command forever. Umiki-sama is your faithful servant. You are higher then she now. She has always had a weakness. She never was able to love, because she had no partner. Love is always the higher power, and you two know a love greater then the world has ever known. Your trials have proven this. Help her as you can." Yano explained.  
  
"Answer me two things," Misaki began, and Yano nodded.  
  
"Why am I in the appearance of Mia-san?"  
  
"Because, your soul forgot part of the old Misaki and remember a part of Mia instead. You were outside of your body for sometime." Yano replied dutifully.  
  
"That explains it well." Misaki said, "Then, if you will, please explain to us what virginity means." Misaki held a straight face, but Yano looked up in amusement and smiled.  
  
"That is something I cannot tell you, but instead something that you will discover the meaning of later in your lives. Some advice I will give you however is: do not rush it. Remember to treasure each day to its fullest." Yano advised. "Let fate decide to show you what it means and entails."  
  
"I will, Yano-sama." Misaki replied. "I will follow your orders. I thank you for what you have given me and Hatoko-chan. We will fulfill our duties."  
  
"I trust you will. Dear daughters, I love you both." Yano said softly, tears coming to his eyes now. "Please, don't forget the story about the bunnies."  
  
"Yes, father." Hatoko replied. She bent over to kiss Yano on the cheek.  
  
"Goodbye, dear father." Misaki kissed Yano on the other cheek, and his body began to dematerialize. He looked up at the girls as his body returned to the water. It faded away, and all that was left was the silver spirit of Yano himself. It split into two, and one copy floated away. The other was absorbed into the pendant around Misaki's neck.  
  
"Misaki... What happened?" Hatoko asked. Misaki knew.  
  
"The entire knowledge of Atlantis, of us, of the history of all the water on this world. Everything. Yano wanted to forget it, and finally live peacefully among the stars." Misaki replied as the information filled her mind at her whim.  
  
"Misaki... Please, look at me." Hatoko asked softly, and Misaki looked at the girl in front of her. Her nude body shined softly with a pale light blue aura. She reached her hand up to Misaki's face and stroked it gently. She found herself unable to resist her love that was locked away for so long, and clamped onto Misaki, kissing her sweetly on the lips. There were no words to say.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
The sea turned a brilliant white as Misaki and Hatoko emerged from its surface. A small doll followed them, flying right behind them. Misaki and Hatoko were still embracing each other, and they glided softly to the deck of the catamaran. All eyes were on them, save for Icchan's and Trent's, who were still locked away. Misaki stared into her mother's eyes.  
  
"I am back, Mother."  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
At last! ... But wait! Me not done yet! More soon!  
  
Revised August 18th, 2004  
  
.o. Munkii 


	13. The Truth in Balance

.o. Lost in Dreams .o.  
By Munkii  
  
The continuation of Conceptions of Love, a Misaki x Hatoko fanfiction.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
Second to last chapter! Sorry for the delay on this one.  
  
To all those who know little about Angelic Layer and the original story, this is a Shoujo-Ai fanfiction. It contains a girl x girl relationship. Do not read it if this warrants negative reactions from you.  
  
This chapter begins immediately after the last one.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
Chapter 13: The Truth in Balance  
  
"Balance can be achieved many ways." unknown source  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
Shuuko stared at the girl in front of her. Her cascading blue hair blew in the warm breeze and her eyes were alive with life at last. A faint glow could be seen around her, and her soft skin was illuminated with its beauty.  
  
"Misaki, is that you?" Shuuko asked in a near whisper.  
  
"Yes, Mother." Misaki replied. "It appears that time has changed me a bit." Shuuko catapulted up and embraced Misaki warmly, only to embrace Hatoko soon after.  
  
"You are amazing girls," Shuuko commented. "I love you both very much, you know."  
  
Icchan could be heard whining from under the deck. Shuuko looked back to Misaki, and Misaki nodded. She willed a robe similar to one she and the Misaki-chan angel wore onto Hatoko. Of course, this was a treat in itself for everyone on the deck.  
  
"You can come out now, Icchan, Trent-san! Misaki has returned!" Shuuko exclaimed, and she hugged the girls again. The hatch opened and a sweaty Icchan appeared, followed by Trent who was a bit anxious to see what was happening, even though he understood precisely nothing about anything that had happened. Icchan went to look at the new Misaki, but Trent stopped in his tracks as soon as he say her.  
  
"Misaki?" Icchan asked, "Is that really you?" Misaki nodded and Icchan put his hand to his head in half-amazement, half-surprise. He turned around to see Trent staring at Misaki. "What are you doing Trent?" he said in English.  
  
"Mia... Bless my eyes... The Mistress of the Sea. Hatoko... Must be... Miu... In... Disguise..." Trent babbled.  
  
"Mia who?" Icchan asked. "Mia and Miu were washed into sea thousands of years ago."  
  
"Icchan-san, Mia was my old self. Miu is Hatoko-chan's old self." Misaki explained, and Icchan nodded in understanding.  
  
"Ah... I see now..." Icchan scratched his head in half-understanding.  
  
"If you are Mia... That means... Atlantis..." Trent began. Everyone looked at the strange old captain. "It can't be... and Umiki? Is she down there?"  
  
Icchan translated the message, but Misaki already knew what he was saying. Yano must have learned English, because she understood every single world.  
  
"Correct." Misaki replied in English, and now everyone was looking at her, save for Hatoko who was willing the boat to travel back to the Azores, where they had departed from.  
  
"I..." Trent began, but Misaki interrupted him.  
  
"You can know no more, and what you do know is not to be said to any other living being. Trent, should you speak, the sea will swallow you." Misaki stated, and Trent removed his captain's hat and nodded.  
  
"Yes miss. I will speak nothing of it outside of your presence. I know you could easily wipe my memory of this incident clean."  
  
"I am glad." Misaki turned to the rest of the group and spoke in Japanese. "We discovered that me and Hatoko-chan have been immortal since the day we were born. Just because the body dies doesn't mean we can't live. We merely create a new body."  
  
"So, you both are truly Immortal then?" Kaede asked. Misaki and Hatoko nodded. "And, it also seems, you have acquired the means to perform some miracles as well..."  
  
"We were given authority over all water on this Earth, and charged with protecting Atlantis. The sea spirit, Umiki-san, serves us now." Misaki explained.  
  
"And, what about the 'Great Balance'?" Shuuko asked.  
  
"I do not know, but, so many good things have happened to us, and so many bad things have happened to us, I have a feeling the effects of the Balance will be minimal. Actually... Now that you mention it, I am feeling a little warm..." Misaki felt Hatoko's forehead, only to find that she had a fever as well. "We seem to be unexplainably sick. I guess good had over-run bad, and we must take the rest of the negative energy in the form of a cold."  
  
"You can heal yourselves, can't you?" Icchan asked, but Misaki shook her head.  
  
"Healing will then cancel out the negative energy, and something else will happen. We must cope with the cold, and everything will balance then." Misaki replied. "I love you all, but I think we should be getting home now so me and Hatoko-chan can take care of each other and get some rest."  
  
"We are going home, Misaki-sama." Sai said, noticing the catamaran was moving swiftly through the water.  
  
"I mean, home now. We can move very quickly now, Yano has given us the knowledge to do so."  
  
"Oh, I see." Sai replied. She looked toward to Shuuko.  
  
"I trust you will take care of Hatoko and fix her meals, Misaki." Shuuko said at last, and Misaki nodded dutifully.  
  
"Goodbye everyone, for now." Misaki said, smiling, and she disappeared in a splash of water that flew into the air. Hatoko did the same, and she followed close behind. And then, they were gone, speeding home. Great expanses zipped underneath them in seconds, and before they even had the time to think about what they were going to do, they had arrived. A few lone rain clouds had flown in to greet them, and they procured a light shower in the general area of Shuuko's residence.  
  
"The clouds seem to have beat us," smiled Misaki. She put her hand to her mouth and coughed. "We should get inside though and get this over with."  
  
"I'd be glad to," Hatoko replied, and she took Misaki's hand, and they went inside after willing the lock to release. The small Misaki-chan doll followed at Misaki's direction, closing the door behind them. They made their way quietly to Misaki's room.  
  
"Umm... Misaki..." Hatoko began softly. Misaki turned to look at her, willing her robe to disappear. A sleeping gown appeared in its place.  
  
"Yes, Hatoko-chan?" Misaki replied, doing the same to herself.  
  
"Remember that promise I made to you after Sayoko-san was killed?" Hatoko asked, and Misaki nodded. "Well, I plan on keeping it." Hatoko dragged Misaki to the bed and pushed her in, sliding her own body in after. "First on the list: I'm going to snuggle you and kiss you and bathe you... Bathing can wait for a bit though. It is time for rest... You haven't slept for some time..."  
  
"I guess I haven't..." Misaki answered, but Hatoko had pounced on her, wrapping her arms tightly around Misaki, looking into her eyes. Even has her temperature dramatically increased, she smiled sweetly, and kissed Misaki with the same passion.  
  
"This cold is quite bearable with you around, Hatoko-chan..." Misaki commented, sniffling, and she smiled back after Hatoko released her lips from Misaki's.  
  
"I learned something when fighting Yano-san. I learned that Love is greater then any pain. Even as he sliced me like a carrot, I found I felt no pain as long as I thought of you."  
  
"Either way, it was a horrific fight. You were like some enraged demoness, destroying everything in your way to rescue me." Misaki replied easily, staring into Hatoko's eyes. Hatoko returned the stare, still fascinated by Misaki's new eye color.  
  
"Was I really? Hmm..."  
  
"We have been given great power, and great knowledge and wisdom. We must now protect most of the Earth, and keep an ancient city safe. We must be very careful about who knows about our abilities." Misaki continued, and Hatoko nodded.  
  
"We also have to get everyone used to Misaki being different when you play Angelic Layer." Hatoko pointed out. It was true, Misaki now had long, blue hair. Convincing everyone that she was Misaki would only be accomplished by using Hikaru on the Layer. "Umm... Misaki... Do you like the way you look now?"  
  
"Since I look like the doll you made for my spirit to control, and you made that doll with all of your heart, I love the way I am. This is truly who I am now. I probably could change back to look like the old me... But the old me is no longer the true me. I do not want to lie about my appearance. I look like the sea anyways..." A small ball of water floated in between the two, courtesy of Misaki. It glimmered at the light from the window passed through it.  
  
"We really have come a long way," Hatoko replied, coughing. She slurped up the water.  
  
"Silly Hatoko-chan..." Misaki said, her temperature coninuing to rise. "I think it's time we get some sleep..."  
  
"Alright, Misaki..." Hatoko replied, resting her head on Misaki's chest. Misaki willed a quick sleep onto both of them as a light rain showered the city.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
"Mmm... Hatoko-chan..." Misaki nudged the smaller girl affectionately. She was quite hot, and Misaki pulled the top cover off of her. "Hmm, quite a bad cold we have..." Misaki felt her own forehead as Hatoko stirred about and sat up.  
  
"We would probably have to go the hospital if we were still mortal..." Misaki added as she sat up next to Hatoko, wrapping her arms around her. She sniffled a bit.  
  
"Probably..." Hatoko replied, and memories of their recent trip flooded her mind. She turned to Misaki, and stared quietly. Her sapphire eyes sparkled with inner magic, and her flowing sea blue hair cascaded down her shoulders. Her sleeping gown, a thin blue garment with a silver lining, fell to her ankles. The smooth fabric rubbed against Hatoko's cheek, and she buried her head among it. A soft luminance surrounded them both. "Misaki... I am happy. Truly happy. I want to be with you forever... I do not want to leave your side, not for anything."  
  
"What about school?" Misaki asked softly.  
  
"I don't want to go." Hatoko replied.  
  
"We don't have to then..." Hatoko looked up. "We have the knowledge inside of us already, thanks to Yano. There is no reason why we should waste our time at school." Hatoko continued to look at Misaki's soft facial features.  
  
"I wonder, Misaki... Since we live forever... People are going to realize that we are immortal."  
  
"They will also realize that we won't age... In a few years, the world will have to know, or we will have to go into hiding. While we could will our appearance to change, that is the same as lying." Misaki whispered back softly.  
  
"I do not want to hide." Hatoko replied, "No one can stop us from being who we want to be. No one can capture us, and no doubt, people will try to. They might go so far as to think we are aliens..." A smile spread on Hatoko's face, and she coughed. A drop of blood fell from her lips.  
  
"Neither do I..." Misaki gazed down, and saw the scarlet droplet on Hatoko's gown, staining it. "Hatoko-chan, your bleeding from your mouth."  
  
"Am I?" Hatoko replied, noticing that her body was telling her it wanted to shut down. "This illness is pretty bad, Misaki... I'm worried. Not about myself or you... but... What if someone catches what we have? They won't have a chance." Misaki nodded in agreement.  
  
"When it's over, this room needs to be sterilized. Hmm... We could leave these bodies and reform. A reformed body won't carry it, and we can sterilize the room without a body."  
  
"Won't that cancel out the negative energy?" Hatoko asked, but Misaki shook her head.  
  
"The worst any illness can do is kill someone. Let it do it's worst. Besides... I have a theory. After of course."  
  
Misaki and Hatoko took each other's hands and floated above their bodies, which fell limp and disappeared in an instant. Misaki willed the destruction of every last germ and small organism in the room, and a flash of light later the room was more germ-free then the insides of a bottle of anti-bacterial soap. Moments later, Misaki and Hatoko stood embracing on the soft carpet, unclothed.  
  
"No clothes? Misaki... really... The curtains are open." Hatoko commented, an air of childishness about her.  
  
"Same goes for you, Hatoko-chan." Misaki replied softly. They giggled at the thought of being seen, blushing pink. Misaki willed a matching pair of gowns on the both of them. The room became quiet, and Hatoko looked up at Misaki once more.  
  
"You were saying something earlier... A theory?" Hatoko started.  
  
"Yes... I believe there is way to sidestep the natural tendency for things to balance out... There is good energy and bad energy in our world. Good energy is naturally made when good things happen, and bad is made when bad things happen. But, energy is energy, even if it is bad energy, it can still do work to make good things happen." Misaki started.  
  
"Are you suggesting that when we want to make something good happen, we artificially create bad energy to do the work?" Hatoko replied, she smiled a bit, knowing her thoughts were unusual for a 'normal' child her age.  
  
"I am... The difference between good and bad is like hot and cold chocolate milk. They are the same thing in essence. If you combined them, you would have chocolate milk at around room temperature, right? They balance each other out to achieve normal, in this case, room temperature. Why not use the cold chocolate milk to do something good?" Hatoko nodded in understanding.  
  
"Yano was smart... I'm glad he shared what he knew with us... But Misaki, you're so smart too!" Hatoko complimented enthusiastically. Misaki looked away, gazing across her room, her mind beginning to see new possibilities.  
  
"Hatoko-chan... After we let Tamayo-chan and Kotarou-kun know about what happened... And we take care of our records at school..." Misaki started, but Hatoko already knew what she was going to ask.  
  
"Yes, Misaki. Let's go find a place to live. By the sea, a private beach, a private island even... Hidden from view where people can't even go without permission... Or something magical like that. That would be nice." Hatoko smiled sweetly, and Misaki placed a hand on her head, stroking her soft hair to her neck. Hatoko waited for a reply as a red hue filled her cheeks in place of pink.  
  
"Create an island that no one can see nor touch? We can do that. I don't see how it will affect anyone. What doesn't exist for them can't bother them. Definitely has to be hidden though."  
  
Hatoko, knowing Misaki's next intentions, had already changed their clothing to something more fitting for an afternoon outing, and they disappeared in an instant, arriving at Misaki's school grounds. School would be out soon, and Kotarou and Tamayo would finally get to know what had happened. Misaki also had plans to erase her name from the student registry.  
  
"Misaki... Do you want to end your school life? I don't want you doing it just for me..." Hatoko started, but Misaki looked at her, a soft expression in her eyes.  
  
"I am doing this because we have decided too. We is I. I is We. We are One. I am doing this for the both of us. I never want to leave your side. School is not a good enough reason to leave the side of the person I love most." Misaki replied, "If we cannot share love, there is no point to life. We must remove the obstacles, or it will hurt us."  
  
Hatoko nodded in understanding as the bell rang for school to be over. Misaki was right, of course. They must take precautions to safeguard their ability to be together. Students began to pour out of the front doors of the school, and Kotarou spotted Hatoko within a few minutes. He dragged Tamayo over to the small girl and Misaki, who he didn't recognize yet.  
  
"Hatoko, what have I told you about hanging around strangers? And where have you been all this time? Mom and Dad are worried." Kotarou asked, sternly. Tamayo was gazing at Misaki, and before Hatoko could reply, she jumped.  
  
"Misakachi!" Tamayo exclaimed, hugging Misaki, practically hurting her. Kotarou turned to face the blue-haired girl. Misaki nodded as Tamayo let go.  
  
"It is me. I'm sorry you had to be kept in the dark, but things are well now." Misaki glanced to the side, looking at her school. A couple of the school's usual bullies were picking on a young girl off in the distance. Misaki pointed to them. "Kotarou-kun, Tamayo-chan, do you see those people?" Kotarou and Tamayo turned, and they nodded.

"I wanna beat one up..." Tamayo said in a slow, low voice.  
  
The hands and feet of the boys in the distance froze into ice cubes, and they dropped to the ground. The girl appeared next to Misaki. Kotarou and Tamayo were speechless.  
  
"Are you okay?" Misaki asked softly, and the girl, not knowing what to think, nodded slowly.  
  
"Umm... what happened?" she asked, her voice trembling.  
  
"You're safe. That's all that matters, Yumi-chan." Misaki replied, and the girl's eyes shot wide open. She bowed slightly and went on her way, tettering a bit from side to side. Misaki willed her soon-to-be old classmate to forget the incident.  
  
"Kotarou-kun, Tamayo-chan... Do you want to know?" Misaki asked. Kotarou and Tamayo nodded after few moments of consideration. "Alright, let's go to your house. Hatoko-chan needs to speak with her Mother and Father as well." Misaki added, smiling big.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Author's Notes:

Enjoy .

Revised October 16th, 2004.

.o. Munkii


	14. New Life

.o. Lost in Dreams .o.  
By Munkii  
  
The continuation of Conceptions of Love, a Misaki x Hatoko fanfiction.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
This is the last chapter in this story. Enjoy it!  
  
To all those who know little about Angelic Layer and the original story, this is a Shoujo-Ai fanfiction. It contains a girl x girl relationship. Do not read it if this warrants negative reactions from you.  
  
This chapter begins soon after the last one.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
Chapter 14: New Life  
  
"The sun will set, but it is not over. Let the moon rise." unknown source  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
A group of close friends was gathered around a small table. Hatoko was just explaining their recent illness and Misaki was taking her time devouring every last morsel of food she could find. It had been quite some time since she had last tasted the delectable confections provided at the Kobayashi residence. A pink hue overtook her cheeks as she lifted half a cookie to her mouth, and squeezed Hatoko next to her with the other free arm. Kotarou had trouble looking at her with a straight face, and he turned his head to the side.  
  
"And then we died again..." Hatoko continued, speaking as if it was a walk in the park on a nice day. A light patter of rain could be heard outside. Misaki and Hatoko had seemingly fallen under the spell of its watery beauty; it enchanted them whenever they heard or saw it. Of course, they could make it rain at any moment of the day, anywhere, on a whim, which meant they could sew their lovely evenings any time they felt like putting moisture in the sky. Hatoko was busy talking away, and Misaki was soon pulled from her dreamy warm state a moment later.  
  
"Aaa..." Tayamo started to say, looking down at her shirt where she had just spilled a cup of hot chocolate. "What a pain..." Everyone turned to look at Tamayo.  
  
"Tamayo-chan, do you want me to clean you up?" Misaki asked sweetly, in an almost motherly way. Tamayo looked at her for a moment awkwardly before understand Misaki's gist. She nodded, and every last trace of the spill was gone. A full cup of hot chocolate appeared on the table before Tamayo.  
  
"Aaa... Thank you... Misakachi..." Tamayo said, looking a bit nervous. Misaki smiled. "You really didn't have to though, it was my fault, really."  
  
"It's okay... I want to help." Five more cups of hot chocolate appeared before Tamayo and she nearly jumped up. Misaki went back to fishing for sweets and Hatoko continued the story. Kotarou stole away with one of the fresh cups and Tamayo gave him an evil eye.  
  
Shortly later, Hatoko finished her story. Misaki, content with what she had eaten, started explaining their plans.  
  
"Well, on our way home from school I removed Hatoko's name from the student lists, and did the same for myself. No we don't have to go to..." Misaki started, but Kotarou jumped up.  
  
"You did what? Hatoko should be in school!" Kotarou exclaimed.  
  
"She won't learn anything in school. She knows it already. Thousands of years of knowledge and wisdom will do that to you." Misaki replied softly.  
  
"But... Where will she work when she grows up if she hasn't even graduated elementary school?" Kotarou asked quite intensely, but Hatoko and Misaki only giggled at this one.  
  
"Don't you understand, Kotarou-kun... Our duty is to protect the water on the Earth, like the seas and rivers. We don't need jobs, we have the ability to create what we need to live happily. We really don't have any need for money either." Misaki explained, but Kotarou shook his head at this as well.  
  
"You're still children, especially Hatoko and..." Kotarou ran out of words.  
  
"We're thousands of years old, Kotarou." Hatoko said simply. "Now sit down and stop complaining. Let Misaki finish." Kotarou felt his knees go weak, and he fell back into the furniture.  
  
"Well then... Let's see... Oh yes, after we talk to your parents about all this, and Shouko-san and Mother, we want to live on a magical little island. That's our plan. Of course, we can just zip back over to here anytime we want, and when we aren't busy protecting Atlantis from wooden-legged pirates and such. Arg matey." Misaki willed a patch over her eye and grinned.  
  
"You're... Going to tell Dad and Mom? They are going to kill you... You know they don't approve of your relationship with..." Kotarou began, but he stopped himself and looked away, but Hatoko had already heard enough.  
  
"What? I never heard anything like that. Kotarou, they don't like it?" Hatoko stared at her brother, and he glanced back sheepishly.  
  
"It's not that they don't like it... It's that they hate it. They have been hoping for some time that you would grow out of it, but they haven't said anything. They want you to marry a respectable guy and have kids and have a good job and a good education... Hatoko, they aren't going to understand this. They live by the old traditions." Hatoko looked down, eying Misaki's arm which was wrapped around her waist. She hadn't expected this. Neither her nor Misaki had any idea that the Kobayashi's were going to be so... close-minded to the whoel affair. "Hatoko... You have no choice but to stay here."  
  
"Actually, I have no choice but to be with Misaki. You probably recall that day when you fell out of the bushes. I told you that I would put Misaki before you. I will put Misaki before Dad and Mom too. And, if it comes to it... I cannot hesitate to defend what me and Misaki have. Do you understand what will happen if people try and get in the way of our love?" Hatoko replied quietly. Kotarou turned to look at her, but he lowered his head after a few moments.  
  
"Yes, I do. Still... They will disown you, Hatoko. You will not be allowed to return here."  
  
"I guess I should have expected that... But, there is nothing I can do about it. Our strength comes from being together, and being happy, and being free to love. We cannot stay here, especially if Dad and Mom are against us. Bad intentions can hurt people." Hatoko turned to Misaki, who was gazing at her teary eyed. "It's okay Misaki. It's okay for me to do this. For us."  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
"Mmm... Misaki... We need to talk to your family now..." The two girls walked slowly along the wet sidewalk under the cloudy sky. Rain fell, but not a drop touched them. They reached Shuuko's homestead and let themselves inside.  
  
"Let's not worry about it right now... I feel like it would be alright to just have some private time. Hatoko-chan, was it okay to leave a note like that?" Misaki asked as Hatoko led the way to the bedroom they shared, hand in hand.  
  
"I trust Kotarou's decision on that one. Kotarou is more important to me then my parents anyways. He was the one that played with me outside when I was younger, not them. He was the one looking after when I got sick." Hatoko explained as they entered the bedroom. Their clothing was replaced with bath robes, and Hatoko dragged Misaki to the bathroom.  
  
"Hatoko-chan... I feel bad for you now. I am so lucky to have a good Mom and Aunt..." Misaki looked down at the floor. "I suppose it will be better now though, I can take care of you. I want to cook for you and share fun times with you, and all those other things."  
  
"I would like that very much, Misaki." Hatoko turned the water on for the bathtub, and she sat on the edge of the basin with Misaki. "But first, I must keep my promise to you." Misaki began to speak, but Hatoko silenced her, placing her hand gently over Misaki's lips. "My Misaki... Relax. You have been through a lot, getting new bodies and hair colors and all." She smiled lightly.  
  
Hatoko turned off the water, and she stood up, pulling Misaki with her. Hatoko let Misaki's robe fall to the floor, revealing the glowing pendant along with Misaki's pristine body. She nudged Misaki into the the tub gently, and then climbed in after removing her own robe. She fell into Misaki's arms and closed her eyes.  
  
"You missed holding me... You missed being able to feel real warmth, Misaki..." Hatoko whispered. Misaki didn't speak, a tear running down her rose red cheeks, falling down onto Hatoko's shoulder. Hatoko was blushing as well, her own eyes tearing.  
  
An hour passed by like it was nothing. Misaki was feeling blissfully at ease, all the stress and anxiety that had built up over the last several days was finally wearing away. She let the warmth from Hatoko send her into a partial sleep, her body slipping beneath the surface of the water, dragging Hatoko with her. The smaller girl turned around to face the napping goddess, setting her hands and arms on both sides of her, laying lightly upon her body. Her dark hair mingled with Misaki's in the water, floating gently. The pendant fell to a rest behind Misaki's neck after Hatoko moved it to the side with her nose. She let her lips drift close to Misaki's, and they met for a brief moment. Energy raced through Hatoko, and her cheeks appeared crimson once more.  
  
Hatoko felt little need to hesitate showing any more affection for Misaki, who she knew was awake enough to know what was going on. A blush creeped upon Misaki's face as Hatoko let her lips fall firmly against Misaki's and remain there. Hatoko's eyes began to close, but before she could shut them completely, she noticed the pendant grow bright for a split second, and then dim back to its normal luminance. A piece of knowledge filled her soul and temporarily consumed her mind. The new information settled in her thoughts like it had always been there. Hatoko released from the affectionate kiss and drew her lips away from Misaki's, breathing in the water.  
  
"Misaki, your cuteness is irresistible." Hatoko confided softly, and Misaki began to squirm slowly underneath her, knowing Hatoko was up to something. She too had gained new knowledge.  
  
Misaki's lips drew open ever so slightly...  
  
.o.  
  
Miu drew close to the lovely girl, her eyes sparkling in the dim light, and a soft glow surrounding her figure. The moon was out, although just a sliver, it was shining a pearl white light upon the mesa at such a low brightness that it tricked the eyes. The girl moved back a step as Miu approached. Her foot caught on a rock, and she fell backwards to the ground.  
  
Not a sound was heard. Not a tear, nor a grimace. Only a slightly open mouth in surprise. Miu followed, slowly letting her body fall upon the goddess in front of her. Sapphire ribbons blew in the pleasant sea breeze from the girl's hair, which also caught the wind.  
  
"Let me ease your troubles..." Miu whispered softly. The girl gazed up at Miu for what seemed like a great time, but in reality was quite short, and she closed her eyes. Energy raced through her body in anticipation. Miu lowered her lips to the girl's, letting her tongue slip in just enough to make Mia tremor with her affection.  
  
.o.  
  
Misaki's eyes shot open, and she attempted to sit up in surprise, but Hatoko was still on her. She squirmed instead as Hatoko wandered inside her mouth, only to pull away with a dreamy smile upon her open lips, and a cherry red hue reaching from one ear to the other. She gazed playfully at Misaki.  
  
"Hatoko-chan... Only you would be so bold..." Misaki commented softly, letting herself go at ease once more.  
  
"The truly bold are those that strike at the same place more then once," replied Hatoko, smiling down with a mischievous look. Misaki didn't even manage to close her eyes.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
Shuuko managed to arrive at home in the middle of the afternoon a couple days later, only to find that Misaki and Hatoko were waiting for her outside, dressed in another sea blue outfit that looked like the crashing waves themselves. Yuuko helped her out of the car, even though it wasn't necessary. Shuuko dropped her things on the pavement and ran to the girls, embracing them both at the same time. Shuuko asked them how their stay had been, and they both smiled back with big smiles.  
  
"Alone time, hmm... Nothing to embarrassing I hope. I expect full details." Shuuko laughed, and the girls went red, again. "Oh, my." Misaki composed herself and looked up at her mother.  
  
"Umm... Mother... We were wondering if it would be okay to..." Misaki started, but her Mother already knew what she was going to say.  
  
"If you want to live alone in some magical place, I don't have any reservations... As long as you promise to take care of each other." Shuuko replied. Hatoko looked up now.  
  
"Did you already hear about my... family?" Hatoko asked. Shuuko nodded simply.  
  
"It is your decision, girls, not mine, and not your parents. I know as long as your together you'll be okay. Yano told me to have complete faith in you, he knew you were going to be okay in the end anyways." Shuuko pulled a letter from her pocket. "Look." Misaki and Hatoko read the message in silence.  
  
"Shuuko-san,  
  
Your girls are wonderful people. I have no doubt they will succeed in all things they do, most especially, their dedication and love for each other, and their close friends. It is critical that they are allowed to live as they wish to live. They have vast amounts of wisdom and knowledge at their fingertips, more then any living human being, although from their cute childish voices, it may be difficult to see this in the beginning.  
  
However, there are some things that they do not know. They will question themselves, in fact. It is natural, and I place the responsibility of helping them answer these questions on you. Do not let them down.  
  
The sea gives life to this world. These children are the high spirits and protectors of the water on this world. If they become separated for too long, they will perish. If they perish, this world will end. Eternity is a long time to protect this world, but true love is eternity in itself.  
  
After thousands of years in the sea, they are finally ready. They are the epitome of eons of prayers and work, for their own sake. Since this world began, they were destined to take the this final throne and all responsibilities associated with it.  
  
Now, before this information is lost to time, I must apologize to you. I am deeply sorry for what happened to Sayoko-san. You know as well as I do that she still holds a special place in your heart and your soul. Shuuko-san, she is your eternal soul-mate. I am sorry that the fate of Misaki-sama and Hatoko-sama rested on your relationship ending with Sayoko-san.  
  
You were the original child bearer of both Mia and Miu. In order to preserve the integrity of Misaki-sama's connection to the past, I was forced to bend the destiny of your life even though, technically, you were already on your life's true path. Since Misaki-sama and Hatoko-sama are bound for all eternity by bonds much stronger then the bonds you share with Sayoko-san, I did not need to alter the fate of Hatoko-sama's parents.  
  
I wish you luck in meeting Sayoko-san in your next life. She is not naturally evil, however when bending fate, the result will always be negative. Fate was not meant to be changed after creation.  
  
Lastly, tell the girls I love them, and that I hope to meet them in a future life. Good luck to you all, and farewell.  
  
-Yano"  
  
"Shuuko-san... I..." Hatoko started, but Shuuko stopped her.  
  
"No, Hatoko. Thank you. Thank you for putting her at peace. I will see her again in my next life, along with you two, when the time comes." Shuuko interrupted, and she pulled Hatoko close. "You are my daughter too. I don't want you to be sad." Misaki's heart lurched.  
  
A thought zipped about the girls' minds, and they nodded at each other after a few moments.  
  
"Shuuko-san, we did want to live someplace magical a minute ago, but... We remembered something: You are very important to us. We want to be close to you in our sleep, and in the mornings while we help with breakfast. Just for a bit longer." Hatoko looked up at Shuuko intently, waiting for a reply.  
  
"Please, stay as long as you want. Hatoko, Misaki's home will always be your home too. Only you know when to set out for the world and live by yourselves. You are probably recollecting when you once lived on your own, even if you don't know it. Although, I must ask..."  
  
"Yes?" Misaki and Hatoko asked at once.  
  
"I must ask what happened between you two while I was away." Shuuko said smiling, leading Misaki and Hatoko into the house by their hands as a red hue filled their cheeks.  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
At last, this story is complete. I hope you enjoyed it. I am considering writing another continuation story, but we'll see how it goes. I am also considering creating a set of pictures to go along with this story (perhaps one for each chapter). Who knows what I'll do, or when I'll strike, ne?  
  
Misaki-chan doll say Hi!  
  
Revised October 17th, 2004.  
  
.o. Munkii


End file.
